Conséquences
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: Quand les anciens arrivent sur la cité, après une bataille... Suite de changements Chapitre 31 en ligne
1. discussion

**CONSEQUENCES**

**RESUME** : Quand les anciens débarquent sur la cité pendant une bataille de nourriture, qu'elles en sont les conséquences... Suite de Changements...

**DISCLAIMER **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mis a part ceux de Clara, de ses parents, et des anciens. Je les aie quand même demandé au Père Noël, mais je ne pense pas qu'il accédera à ma demande... lol

**NOTE** : Il faut avoir lu ma fic précédente pour bien comprendre ce qui se passe...

-----------------------

_Après quelques minutes, tout le monde se calma, car il n'y avait plus rien à jeter, ou à renverser, et ils furent tous contraints à nettoyer le mess du sol au plafond. Mais juste au moment où ils allaient s'y mettre, une délégation d'anciens apparut en plein milieu de la salle..._

Ils étaient cinq, trois hommes et deux femmes, à être arrivés dans le mess, en plus des parents de Clara.

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait a notre cité ? Que fait toute cette nourriture par terre ? Et qu'est-ce que ces horreurs sur les murs, et pourquoi un arbre en plein milieu de cette pièce ? Le responsable de tout ça ne mérite pas d'être sur cette cité...

- Ces « horreurs » comme vous les appelaient, ce sont des décorations, et cet arbre est un sapin de noël. Et on ne vous a pas demandé si ça vous plaisait ou pas...

- Et qui êtes vous, petite effrontée ?

- Clara Maini. Et la petite effrontée est la fille de ces deux personnes...

Elle désigna ses parents.

- Et vous, vous êtes ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas...

- Au contraire, je crois que ça me regarde, étant donné que vous venez de critiquer des heures de travail de ma part et de la part de tous les membres de cette cité...

- Je m'appelle Octavius. Ca vous va ?

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Vous êtes bien curieuse...

- Ce qui est normal, étant donné que vous débarquez comme ça, sans prévenir, et que ça fait quand même environ un an que cette cité est habitée, et que vous n'êtes jamais venus, même lorsque la cité a faillie être détruite...

- Nous ne devons pas intervenir dans les affaires des humains...

- Même si ces affaires concernent la survie de cette race ?

Ils s'affrontaient du regard, tout le monde pouvait sentir de l'électricité dans l'air. La mère de Clara décida d'intervenir.

- Clara s'il te plait...

- Non, je suis désolée. Il arrive comme ça, et il se permet de tout critiquer, mais moi aussi je peux critiquer ses actes...

- Vous ne me connaissez même pas...

- C'est justement ça le problème... Et vous ne nous connaissez pas non plus... Mais vous vous permettez de dire que nous ne sommes pas dignes d'être sur cette cité... vous ne savez même pas tout ce que les hommes et les femmes ici présentes ont faits pour maintenir cette cité debout, et qu'elle ne soit prise ni par les wraiths, ni par personne d'autre d'ailleurs... Et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question...

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Il se tourna vers les parents de Clara.

- Elle a du répondant cette petite.

- Veuillez l'excuser, depuis qu'elle est enceinte elle s'emporte facilement...

- Ce n'est pas depuis que je suis enceinte. C'est depuis que vous avez pris une certaine décision, sans demander l'avis de personne ici. Et d'ailleurs, cette décision intervient dans les affaires des humains, comme vous avez si bien dit, elle est donc nulle...

- Non, pas dans ce cas...

- Donc, arrêtez moi si je me trompe, mais si j'ai bien compris, vous intervenez dans nos affaires quand ça vous arrange vous...

- C'est ça... Euh, non, vous m'embrouillez l'esprit...

- Trop tard, vous avez avoué... Vous vous défendez bien mal, je trouve.

- Je l'aime bien cette petite. Elle défend ses idées. Est-ce la seule douée de parole ici ?

- Je me présente, Elisabeth Weir, c'est moi qui suis responsable du personnel...

Elle s'avança pour lui serrer la main.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Octavius. Et voici Sarpédon, Acamas, Séléné, et Polyxène...

- Vous plaisantez la, ou quoi ?

- Clara, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Séléné était, pour les grecs, la déesse Lune qui rend visite chaque nuit a son amant, Endymion. Acamas était le fils de Thésée et de Phèdre. Les récits post-homériques lui attribuent un rôle important dans la guerre de Troie. Il aurait été dans le cheval de bois. Polyxène était la fille de Priam, le roi de Troie. Il existe deux versions de son histoire. Certains pensent qu'elle a été attribuée a Achille, a titre posthume, après la chute de la ville, et elle aurait été sacrifiée sur la tombe du héros. La deuxième version dit qu'Achille et elle sont tombés amoureux, et qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs. Achille aurait été tué par Paris durant l'un de ces rendez-vous, et elle se serait donnée la mort sur sa tombe. Quant à Sarpédon, c'était le fils de Zeus et Laodomie. Il a été tué par Patrocle durant la guerre de Troie. Selon la légende, son père ne pu le sauver, ce qui fut interprété comme une limitation de sa toute puissance **(1)**... Avez-vous un rapport quelconque avec ces personnages ?

- Nos histoires ont été réécrites, et transformées au fil du temps...

- Ce qui sous-entend que tout ce que nous considérons comme des mythes et des légendes, sont basés sur des fait réels, dont les protagonistes sont les anciens...

- En quelques sortes...

- Mais c'est extraordinaire... Rappelez moi d'en parler avec Daniel la prochaine fois que je le verrai...

- Mais nous ne sommes pas la pour ça... Docteur Weir, suivez nous dans la salle de conférence, nous avons à parler.

Ils sortirent du mess, et allèrent dans la salle de réunion.

- Et nous ?

- On range le mess... Ne t'inquiètes pas, Clara, tu auras d'autres occasions pour leur parler...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**

**(1)** J'ai fait un petit résumé, mais tout ça est vrai, j'ai trouvé tous ces noms dans un dictionnaire de la mythologie grecque et latine...

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus... Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...


	2. nettoyage

Ils se mirent tous au travail, même s'il y eut quelques protestations...

- Rodney, où allez-vous ?

- Travailler... J'ai des choses importantes à faire...

- Oui, nous aider à nettoyer le mess. Non, pas d'exception, même pour vous...

- Mais, Clara...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous me prenez ce balai, et vous nettoyez comme tout le monde, et plus vite que ça...

- Clara, tu sais que tu ferais un bon officier de l'armée...

- Moi ? Dans l'armée ? Même pas dans tes rêves...

- Tu as quoi contre les militaires ?

- Rien, vu que je suis avec toi... C'est juste que je ne me voie pas avec un uniforme, et obéir a quelqu'un...

- C'est vrai que ton caractère ne cadrerait pas avec l'armée...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère ?

- Mais c'est toi qui vient de dire que...

- Je plaisantais... Docteur Kavanaugh, où pensez-vous aller ?

- Je n'ai pas participer a cette stupide bataille de nourriture, je n'ai donc pas a nettoyer...

- Si je me souviens bien, vous mangez dans ce mess ?

- Exact...

- Alors vous allez aider, comme tout le monde...

- J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire...

- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas. Mais nous aussi nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire. Le docteur MacKay est en train de travailler sur la thérapie génique du docteur Beckett, pour que tout le monde puisse en bénéficier, même vous. Le docteur Zelenka doit étudier des simulations avec les jumpers, qui un jour pourront peut être sauver la vie de tout le monde ici, même la votre. John doit entraîner les nouveaux arrivants au pilotage des jumpers... Et vous, rappelez moi ce que vous avez a faire de si important ?

- Faire réparer mes lunettes...

- C'est vrai que c'est important. Ca pourra un jour nous sauver la vie a tous que vous ayez des lunettes... Alors vous prenez ce chiffon, sinon je fais en sorte que vous retourniez sur Terre, et je dois vous dire que Jack n'a pas vraiment apprécié votre message... **(1)**

- C'est du chantage...

- Et à qui allez-vous plaindre ? A Elisabeth ? Je croyais qu'elle était incompétente... A Jack ? A mon avis, il ne voudra pas vous écouter... Alors vous préférez nous aider ou passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec un ex général en colère ?

- Donnez moi ce chiffon...

- Voila.

Elle lui tendit, et se tourna. Rodney la regarda et lui sourit...

- Ah depuis le temps, ça me démangeait vraiment...

- Vous auriez mis votre menace a exécution ?

- Oui, et ce n'est pas un mauvais quart d'heure qu'il aurait passé, mais plus de temps... Ah ça, il a vu rouge Jack quand il a vu ce message... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour le docteur Kavanaugh qu'il ne croise pas son chemin... A votre avis, de quoi ils peuvent bien discuter ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Encore des ennuis en perspective... Est-ce qu'un jour on pourra avoir une journée tranquille, ou du moins normale ?

- John, avec toi, une journée normale, c'est une journée avec plein de problèmes, et ou tu sauves ton équipe, voir la cité a la fin... En fait tu es un héros... Oh, mon héros...

- Eh, ne te moque pas... C'est dur d'être un héros...

- Oui, mais c'est toujours lui qui a la récompense a la fin. Et il a toujours droit à un baiser de la demoiselle en détresse...

- Et ben, il y a pleins de femmes qui auraient du m'embrasser, a commencer par Teyla, Elisabeth, toutes les femmes de cette base, sans compter certaines des autres planètes...

- Eh, tu n'as pas honte de dire ça devant tes enfants...

- Mais il n'y en a qu'une qui a le droit de m'embrasser... Et je crois que certains hommes n'auraient pas apprécié que Teyla et Elisabeth m'embrassent...

Il haussa le ton pour se faire entendre de Rodney et Ayden

- Et pourquoi je vous aurai embrassé ?

- En fait, dans les contes de fées, sur Terre, quand le héros sauve la demoiselle en détresse, il reçoit en récompense un baiser.

- Ah, mais ce ne sont que des histoires...

Ils avaient presque terminé de nettoyer, lorsque les anciens et Elisabeth apparurent.

- Clara, ces personnes voudraient vous parler...

- Je vous écoute...

- Je pense qu'on devrait aller dans un endroit un peu plus privé... Allons dans la salle de réunion...

- Si vous voulez, mais a la condition que John, Rodney, Ayden, Teyla et Carson puisse venir...

- Ca ne va pas être possible.

- Octavius, c'est ça, ce sont mes amis, alors quoique vous me disiez ils seront de toute façon au courant, alors autant qu'ils sachent tout en même temps que moi, pour nous éviter la peine, a Elisabeth et à moi, de tout leur expliquer...

- Bon, allons-y...

Ils allèrent dans la salle de réunion, et commencèrent à discuter, d'abord calmement, puis le ton monta rapidement...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**

**(1)** C'est vrai quoi, comment il critique Elisabeth dans l'épisode _Letters from Pegasus/Derniers messages_...


	3. explication

**NOTE :** Merci pour les reviews...

**NOTE POUR IDRIL :** Pour Kavanaugh, franchement je ne sais pas, donc je passe un appel a mes lecteurs : savez-vous si c'est Kavanaugh ou Kavanagh ? Quand à Elisabeth, pas de risque qu'elle se fasse remplacée par Clara, elle serait pas assez impartiale et prendre de graves décisions... C'est vrai que j'en ai un peu marre d'écrire pratiquement que sur John et Clara, je crois que maintenant on en sait assez sur leur relation, et il faut que j'approfondisse les relations Rodney/Elisabeth, et Ayden/Teyla... Quand à savoir si Bates et Kavanaugh sont amoureux, ça serait une bonne idée que j'aborde la question. Je verrai bien une petite relation entre Bates et une athosienne, pour faire sauter tous ses préjugés, et puis, je suis sur qu'il les adore les athosiens... Quant a Kavanaugh, faudrait qu'elle soit suicidaire la fille, mais y a peut être moyen que j'en trouve une... lol Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'abandonnes pas John et Clara pour autant, après tout, Clara c'est moi qui l'ai créée...

**NOTE POUR LYANEA :** Merci pour les compliments et la critique... Je sais que ce n'est pas très réaliste comparé a la série, et puis il n'y a pas beaucoup d'épisodes où ils apparaissent effectivement (en plus je n'ai pas encore toutes les saisons en dvd...). C'est vrai que dans SG1, ils parlent beaucoup en métaphore, et moi, c'est pas trop mon truc, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient l'air un peu plus « humain », si je puis dire, dans la saison 8 de SG1, et dans la saison 1 d'Atlantis... (A moins que ça ne soit moi qui me trompe...). En tout cas, je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise...

**NOTE :** Encore un gros pavé de notes... Je suis désolée, ne me frappez pas s'il vous plait...lol

--------------------------

- Avant de commencer, nous aimerions vous dire que nous sommes heureux que 10000 ans après notre départ, cette cité soit de nouveau habitée.

- Justement, est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer les fonctions des différents labos ? Car lors de nos recherches nous avons fait différentes découvertes, dont certaines sont, disons le, plutôt terrifiantes...

- Rodney...

- C'est en faisant des erreurs que vous apprendrez...

- Certaines erreurs ont quand même coûtées la vie à plusieurs membres de cette expédition, et...

- Rodney, ça suffit, je crois qu'ils ne sont pas là pour ça...

- Effectivement. Contrairement à ce que certaines personnes peuvent penser ici, nous vous surveillons depuis votre arrivée ici. Nous savons a peu près tout ce qui s'est passé ici...

- Et vous avez décidé de ramener Chaya ici tout en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait ? Désolée, j'ai dit ça a voix haute ?

- Oui, nous avons pris cette décision, car nous pensons que c'est ici qu'elle sera le plus heureuse...

- Car il faut qu'elle soit heureuse en plus... Oh, non, j'ai encore dit ça a voix haute. Vraiment désolée...

- Ce que Octavius voulait dire, c'est que vous avez l'air de former une grande famille, et que vous êtes des gens plutôt tolérants. Nous pensons que c'est ici qu'elle sera le plus acceptée, t le plus protégée...

- Ouoh ouoh ouoh... Attendez une minute là. Si je me souviens bien du rapport de mission, lorsque les membres de cette cité lui ont demandé un abri en cas d'attaque Wraiths, elle a dit que certains seraient acceptés, mais pas tous... Et maintenant on devrait l'intégrer comme ça... Vous n'êtes pas un peu dingues ?

- Clara, je te rappelle que tu parles a des gens beaucoup plus vieux que toi...

- Rien a foutre...

- Quant à Chaya, elle ne pouvait recevoir personne sur sa planète, c'était sa punition, elle ne pouvait protéger que son peuple...

- Voila, le problème... « SON » peuple... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir renvoyer sur « SA » planète ? Pourquoi ici ? Voila la question...

- Parce qu'elle sera mieux ici...

- Pourtant, il me semblait que son peuple avait l'air plutôt accueillant, d'après ce que j'ai lu... Ne serait-elle pas mieux avec des gens qu'elle connaît, qui la connaissent, et qu'elle n'a pas essayé de tuer ? Arrêter deux secondes de nous prendre pour des enfants. Je sais que nous sommes moins évolués que vous niveau technologie, mais bon, ça ne veut rien dire sur le plan intellectuel. Alors comme vous êtes bien plus intelligents que nous, il faut que vous sachiez une chose...

Elle se pencha en avant vers Octavius, et le regarda droit dans les yeux...

- Tant que je n'aurai pas la vraie raison de sa présence ici, je ne vous lâcherais pas. En d'autres termes, ça veut dire que tant que nous ne savons pas tout, vous ne serez jamais en paix. Vous comprenez, ou je dois faire une métaphore ?

Séléné s'approcha d'Octavius et lui dit :

- Je crois qu'ils devraient être mis au courant...

- Non, il en est hors de question...

- Ahah, j'avais raison, ils nous cachent quelque chose.

- Octavius, soyez raisonnable, ils ont le droit de savoir...

- Sarpédon, vous avez toujours été d'avis que les humains doivent toujours tout savoir...

- Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je changerai d'avis...

- Octavius, je suis d'accord avec eux, pour une fois...

- Moi aussi... Ca va quand même affecter leurs vies considérablement, et c'était une chose que nous nous étions interdite. Ils doivent savoir...

- Et bien dites leur, si vous en avez envie, mais que tout le monde sachent que c'était contre mon avis...

- Puisque vous voulez la vérité, la voilà. Chaya est la fille d'Octavius...

- Oh, mais voilà qui change tout... Papa veut que sa petite fifille soit à l'abri des wraiths...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**


	4. demande

**NOTE :** Merci pour les reviews...

**NOTE POUR SADY :** Il n'y a pas que contre Chaya qu'elle est en colère Clara...

**NOTE POUR MISS SHEPPARD :** Une relation Bates/Kavanagh, hum, c'est à méditer... lol... Ca pourrait être marrant, mais je crois que c'est impossible, je verrai plus Bates cassé la gueule, pardonnez l'expression, de Kavanagh... Bon, et puis pour Octavius, tu vas comprendre pourquoi c'est monsieur Jdonnelesordres...

**NOTE POUR SOLENE :** Merci pour l'info sur Kavanagh... ;-) Les Anciens un peu gonflés ? Non pas du tout... (Ton ironique...)

--------------------------

- Clara, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler comme ça ?

- Quoi, je dis seulement tout haut ce que tout le monde ici pense tout bas, parce que c'est pour ça qu'elle est ici n'est-ce pas ?

Personne ne répondit...

- Et voila, qui ne dis mot, consent, comme on dit chez moi. Depuis que vous avez trouvé un E2PZ, le bouclier de la cité peut être mis en marche en cas d'attaque, alors qu'il n'y a pas de tels boucliers sur les autres planètes... Je vais vous dire franchement ce que je pense de vous. Vous me dégoûtez, vous me donnez envie de vomir. Sur ce, je crois que je vais me retirer...

- Attendez, laissez nous nous expliquer...

- Laissez moi plutôt deviner. Octavius est le plus âgé, c'est donc lui qui décide... Mais répondez à une question, si nos places à Chaya et à moi avaient été échangées, est-ce que vous auriez fait la même chose ?

- Non, il en aurait hors de question...

- Merci de votre franchise...

Elle sortit de la salle de réunion, et se rendit dans ses quartiers...

- Elle l'a mieux pris que nous le pensions...

- Vous rigolez ou quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas Clara, tout le monde va savoir pourquoi Chaya est revenue ici, et, croyez moi, elle n'est pas des plus appréciée sur cette base...

- C'est une menace, major ?

- Prenez plutôt ça comme un avertissement... Après ce que vous venez de nous apprendre, elle ne va pas vous porter dans son cœur, et vous êtes loin de savoir de quoi elle est capable, surtout lorsqu'elle est énervée. Elle est pire qu'un réacteur a Naquadah en surcharge...

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent tous se coucher. Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le mess pour le petit déjeuner.

- Alors comment vous allez ?

- Très bien, merci. Ayden, est-ce que je peux vous voir seul, tout à l'heure ?

Tout le monde était surpris par cette demande. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à demander, elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire devant tout le monde.

- Euh, oui, bien sur, Clara.

John se pencha vers Clara et lui posa la question...

- Pourquoi tu veux le voir seul ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as à lui demander ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas pour le moment.

Ils parlèrent de la discussion de la veille, et, n'étant pas vraiment discrets, le soir même, tout le monde était au courant que Chaya était la fille d'Octavius. Après le repas, Ayden suivit Clara dans son bureau.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'avez dit hier ? Que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit je pouvais faire appel a vous ?

- Oui, et c'est toujours le cas...

- Apprenez moi a tirer...

- Quoi ?

- Je sais tirer, mais je veux pouvoir tirer pour tuer, et viser juste a chaque fois...

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de tuer le docteur Kavanagh ?

- Oh, non, ça serait une mort trop douce pour lui, et même si je ne l'aime pas, je ne souhaite pas sa mort. Mais elle, elle m'a peut-être ratée, mais je ne la raterai pas moi...

- Mais vous êtes devenue folle, ou quoi ?

- Oui, c'est ça, folie passagère, et un accident est si vite arrivé... Alors, vous acceptez ou pas ?

- Bien sur que non, je ne vais pas vous apprendre à tirer pour la tuer...

- Très bien, je comprends...

- Parce qu'il faut donner une raison pour les leçons de tir. On peut toujours dire que vous voulez pouvoir vous défendre quand vous serez sur une autre planète...

- Ayden, je vous adore. On commence quand ?

- Demain, à cette heure ci. N'oubliez pas votre Beretta.

- Merci Ayden. Et pas un mot a qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à John. Il serait capable de m'en empêcher...

Il sortit de son bureau, et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Il avait besoin de se défouler un petit peu. A quelques mètres du téléporteur, il fut interpellé par un homme.

- Lieutenant, attendez...

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Qu'est ce que Clara vous a demandé ?

- Je suis désolé, monsieur, je lui ai promis de ne pas en parler...

- Lieutenant, ne m'obligeait pas...

- Major, vous savez ce que c'est une promesse...

- Très bien, lieutenant, c'est un ordre !

- Oui, major !

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**


	5. quiprocos

**NOTE :** Merci pour les reviews... Alala quelle galère d'écrire deux fics en même temps...

**NOTE POUR SADY :** Merci... Moi, j'aime bien Ayden, mais on le vois pas assez souvent, a mon goût, dans les autres fic, alors je règle ce petit problème, et je crois qu'il va prendre encore plus d'importance un peu plus tard...

**NOTE POUR IDRIL :** Péter les plombs, Clara ? Bien sur que non, elle est juste enceinte... Tout le monde sait que les femmes ont des envies précises, elle c'est de tuer Chaya... Quant à utiliser son grade pour faire parler un subordonné, personnellement je le ferai tout le temps... lol

**NOTE POUR SOLENE :** T'est pas la seule sadique en ce qui concerne Chaya, mais ça serait un peu trop simple de la tuer comme ça, non ? Moi, je la vois mourir d'une autre façon, beaucoup plus douloureuse... Kniark, kniark...

--------------------------

-Alors que vous a-t-elle demandé ?

- De lui apprendre à tirer pour tuer...

- Quoi ? Elle déteste les armes à feu, et tout ce qui peut tuer...

- Elle veut pouvoir se défendre en mission, au cas où...

- Mais au cas où quoi ? Elle ne va pas retourner en mission avant un petit bout de temps...

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais vous vous trompez. Vous lui avez promis qu'elle pourrait partir en mission, si celle-ci avait un intérêt archéologique, et si elle était sans danger...

- Oui, et vous savez ce que ça veut dire « sans danger » ?

- Oui, monsieur, mais combien de fois avons-nous cru que des missions seraient faciles, et que ça a foiré, avec l'arrivée impromptu des géniis, ou des wraiths ?

- Vous marquez un point la. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas demandé ?

- Elle a peut être pensée que tout ces rapports en retard vous donnerait trop de travail...

- Je crois que je vais aller la voir, et lui parler...

- Et moi je crois que je vais me faire tuer...

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- Oh, rien, absolument rien du tout...

- Au fait, vous êtes sur de m'avoir tout dit ?

- Oui, major...

- Bon, dans ce cas, on se voit tout a l'heure, au mess...

Ayden se dirigea vers le gymnase, et John vers le bureau de Clara.

- Toc, toc. Je peux entrer ?

- Tout dépend pour quoi. Si c'est pour m'empêcher de travailler, c'est non...

- Je voudrais juste te parler de quelque chose...

- Bon, vas-y, mais dépêche toi, j'ai une réunion dans 20 minutes avec les autres archéologues, et j'ai encore plein de choses a préparer...

- Je viens de parler avec Ayden...

- Ah. Et je suppose qu'il a tout dit, et que tu vas m'en empêcher...

- Non, en fait il m'a tout dit, et je comprends que tu veuille faire ça...

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, et je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ?

- Eh bien, en fait, je croyais qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé auparavant, tu m'en empêcherais. Je ne croyais pas que tu le prendrais aussi bien. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs...

- C'est plutôt toi qui m'étonne, jamais je ne t'empêcherai d'apprendre a tirer...

- C'est vrai ? Pourtant, je croyais que ta conscience te ferait m'empêcher de commettre cet acte...

- C'est toujours une bonne chose de supprimer des wraiths, et...

- Des wraiths ?

- Ben oui, c'est bien de ça que l'on parle depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'Ayden t'as dit exactement ?

- Que tu lui as demandé de t'apprendre à tirer pour tuer, en cas de missions dangereuses... C'est bien la raison ?

- Oui, bien sur, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça soit d'autre ?

- Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu parlais d'autre chose... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'Ayden et toi, vous me cachez quelque chose... Tu ne me trompe pas j'espère ?

- Si je devais te tromper, ce serait avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus vieux qu'Ayden, il a l'âge d'être mon petit frère, et ça ne serait pas avec un militaire... Et moi, j'ai l'impression que tu deviens parano... En parlant de ça, tu as parlé à Kate ?

- Non...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attend ? Le dégel ou le déluge ?

- Sachant que j'ai enduré le déluge, le dégel, peut être ?

- Aha, très drôle. Bon, alors, pendant ma réunion, tu vas aller parler avec notre chère psy, et je te retrouve plus tard. Sur ce, je te laisse. Et tu as intérêt à aller voir Kate. Je le saurais si tu n'y vas pas...

- Et comment ?

- Moi aussi j'ai des informateurs un peu partout dans la base...

Elle partit vers la petite salle a côté des bureau, qui servait de salle de réunion aux scientifiques. Elle prit une inspiration, souffla et entra dans la salle.

- Bonjour tout le monde...

Elle avait a peine finit sa phrase qu'une lumière blanche l'entoura, et la seconde d'après, elle avait disparue. Les archéologues, passaient la minute de surprise, se dépêchèrent de donner l'alerte.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**


	6. enlèvement

**NOTE :** J'arrête pas de le dire, mais merci pour les reviews...

**NOTE 2 : **Où, où, où est Clara ? Où est Clara ? _(Musique du dessin animé Où est Charly)_ Qui a bien pu l'enlever ? Vous m'avez proposé les asgards et les anciens (en particulier Octavius), mais personne n'a pensé que ça pourrait être les deux... En tout cas, la réponse dans ce chapitre...

**NOTE POUR IDRIL :** Ouai, tu as raison, je suis peut être aller un peu loin en disant que c'était une envie de femme enceinte, quoiqu'ils ont une justice tellement bizarre que je suis sûre que ça ferait une réduction de peine...lol

--------------------------

- Comment ça elle a disparue depuis une heure ? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu avant ?

- Major, c'est de ma faute.

- Carson, vous pouvez être un peu plus précis ?

- Comme vous vous étiez enfin décidé à parler à Kate, j'ai demandé à Elisabeth de ne pas vous déranger.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que ma femme enceinte de mes deux enfants a disparue comme ça, et que vous avez trouvé plus important que je parle à une psy...

- John, je suis sure qu'elle va bien. D'après la description des autres archéologues, elle se trouve soit avec les asgards, soit avec les anciens...

- Justement, Elisabeth, vu la façon dont elle leur a parlé aux anciens, je ne suis pas sur que...

- Rodney, n'en rajoute pas...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Si c'est les asgards, ils ont un vaisseau dans le coin. On peut toujours voir si il y avait un vaisseau en orbite au moment de sa disparition grâce à nos capteurs...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

--------------------

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez dire ?

- Je ne peux être plus précis à ce sujet...

- Thor, je sais que vous n'êtes pas très bavard, mais je ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez dire la. Nous sommes « la clé » de quoi ? Et pourquoi je ne suis au courant que maint... Vous avez parlé à Octavius, c'est ça ?

Thor inclina la tête.

- Je m'en doutais. Bravo, j'ai bien failli croire que ce que vous disiez était vrai. Où est-il ?

- Je suis la...

- Chapeau bas, vous êtes plus intelligent que je ne pensais...

- Et vous avez presque tout compris plus rapidement que je le pensais.

- Comment ça « presque » ?

- Ce que vous dit Thor est la vérité. Chaya et vous, vous êtes la clé.

- Bon, arrêter avec cette clé...

- Je crois que nous devons avoir « une petite discussion » comme dit O'Neill...

- Je crois aussi. Mais d'abord j'aimerai prévenir mes amis que je vais bien.

- Montez ici. Cet appareil générera un hologramme de vous dans la pièce que vous souhaitez...

- Hum... Dans la salle de contrôle ça ira...

- Voila vous pouvez parler.

----------------------------

- Clara ? C'est toi ?

- Non, c'est le pape... Bien sur que c'est moi.

- C'est un hologramme...Où êtes-vous ?

- Sur le Samantha Carter **(1)**, le nouveau vaisseau asgard... Je suis avec Thor, qui vous salut, et avec notre cher ami Octavius. Nous devons avoir « une petite conversation » selon les dire de Thor, alors ne m'attendez pas pour le repas...

- Tu vas bien ?

- Non, je suis morte, et c'est mon fantôme que tu vois... Tu en pose de ces questions parfois...

- Je veux te rejoindre...

- Désolé c'est impossible, notre « petite conversation » doit être officieuse selon Octavius. Eh vous savez ce que officieuse ça veut dire ?

- Bien sur, ça veut dire que personne ne doit être au courant...

- Je ne vous parlait pas Rodney, je parlais à Octavius. Une conversation officieuse... Il me dit de vous dire ça Je suis en train de douter du fait que les anciens soient sages... Bon, je dois y aller. A tout a l'heure...

---------------------------

- Vous savez que personne ne doit être au courant pour une conversation officieuse. Dans notre cas, on dira plutôt une conversation privée ou confidentielle... Où avez-vous appris notre langue ? Oh, et puis non, laissez tomber. Bon, et si vous m'expliquiez un peu ce que je fais la ?

- Vous voulez peut être vous asseoir ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus, merci Thor...

- Comme nous vous l'avons dit, Chaya et vous êtes...

- La clé... Merci, mais je crois que ça j'avais compris. Si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ça ferait avancer le schmilblick...

- Qu'est-ce que le schmilblick ?

- Le schmilblick... Comment expliquer ça simplement ? Ca fait partie d'un sketch d'un comique français, Coluche. Lors de ce sketch, il fallait trouver ce qu'était le schmilblick en posant des questions. C'est passé dans la langue courante, et ça signifie, en gros, quelque chose dont on ne sait rien. Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour vous apprendre cela n'est-ce pas ?

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**

**(1)** Petit clin d'œil a SG1. Ben ouai, les asgard ont construit un vaisseau, le O'Neill, détruit avant même qu'il soit terminé (cf la saison 4). Plus tard il y a le Daniel Jackson (cf saison 8 quand ils sortent Jack de la _dormata). _Alors pourquoi pas un Samantha Carter, elle les a bien sauvés des réplicateurs...


	7. légende

**NOTE :** J'arrête pas de le dire, mais merci pour les reviews...

**NOTE 2 : **Vous êtes sures de bien lire ce que j'écris ? J'ai pas dis que c'étaient des clefs, mais LA clé... La clé de quoi ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt...

**NOTE POUR IDRIL :** J'ai l'impression que toi aussi tu as été contaminée par la folie... Si tu veux garder ta santé mentale intacte, il faut que tu fasses attention... Sinon, tient je t'offre mes pilules multicolores, c'est très bon pour la santé mentale... Et on est déjà pas mal a faire la queue pour aller sur Atlantis se faire ausculter par le médecin en chef de la cité...lol

**NOTE POUR SOLENE :** Merci d'être la pour moi, et d'écouter mes problèmes... Ce chapitre a vu le jour grâce a toi, donc je te le dédie... Poulette, je t'adore...

--------------------------

- De quoi sommes-nous la clé ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas certain. Nous avons compris ça que très récemment. En fait, je l'ai compris quand nous avons du décider du cas de Chaya... Il existe une très vielle légende qui dit : _Cum caduto angelus antiquusque junctum erunt, genus susperstitem erit_

- Quand l'ange déchu et l'ancien seront réunis, la race survivra. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Vous êtes la dernière de notre race...

- Et vous pensez que l'ange déchu de votre légende c'est Chaya ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi elle ?

- C'est la seule ascensionnée qui a repris sa place dans son enveloppe corporelle...

- C'est là où vous vous trompez... Je connais une autre personne qui a fait son ascension, et qui est revenu...

- Ah oui... Et qui donc ?

- Le docteur Daniel Jackson. C'est peut être lui l'ange déchu, si on considère que cette légende est vraie, et que l'ange déchu fait bien référence a quelqu'un qui a fait l'ascension... Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « la race survivra » ?

- Nous ne savons pas exactement...

- Et de quoi vous êtes surs dans tout ça ?

- De rien. Nous n'avons plus que des suppositions, étant donné que vous venez de détruire notre seule certitude sur le fait que Chaya était l'ange déchu, bien qu'il soit pratiquement impossible que Daniel soit la personne dont la légende parle...

- Au contraire. Si on suppose que « la race » est celle des anciens, ça veut peut être dire que je dois avoir un enfant avec le docteur Jackson...

- C'est de lui que vous êtes enceinte ?

- De Daniel ? Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait étant donné qu'il n'est pas sur Atlantis, et que Daniel et moi n'avons jamais... Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin...

- Ca veut peut être dire que vous allez éliminer toute menace qui pèse sur l'humanité...

- Thor, vous n'imaginez même pas la quantité de travail que ça représenterait. Il faudrait qu'on élimine les wraiths, les goa'ulds, les réplicateurs, les imbéciles, les intransigeants, les intolérants, les religions, les gouvernements, et j'en passe... Et qui vous dit que « l'ancien » c'est moi ? Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas John ? Ou Carson ? Ou même Jack ? Ils ont tous le gène ancien. Jack a même eu deux fois votre bibliothèque dans la tête... Ou alors, c'est peut être un ancien qui s'est élevé... Et ça ne parle peut être pas de notre époque, mais du futur, ou alors ça c'est peut être déjà passé... Comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'est qu'une légende...

- C'est plus que ça... Vous ne comprenez donc pas que c'est un espoir...

- Un espoir pour qui et pour quoi ?

- Pour la cité, pour l'humanité, pour le futur, pour vos enfants...

- Bon, supposons que cette légende soit vraie, que je sois « l'ancien » et Chaya « l'ange déchu », que devons-nous faire ?

- A vous de le découvrir...

- Oh, non, Thor, ne me renvoyez pas... Pas maintenant... Nous n'avons pas...

Elle se retrouva dans la salle de contrôle lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase.

- Fini... Ahh, il m'énerve quand il fait ça...

Elle se tourna vers le technicien qui s'occupait de la console principale.

- Vous savez où se trouve le major Sheppard ?

- Dans la salle de réunion, avec son équipe ainsi que le docteur Beckett et Chaya...

- Merci.

Elle entra dans la salle de réunion.

- C'est une conversation privée... Ah, Clara c'est vous, installez-vous, je vous en prie. On était justement en train de parler de vous, et de votre futur départ...

- Je ne pars plus. Vous allez devoir me supporter pendant quelques temps, tout comme moi je vais devoir vous supporter... Je plaisante...

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?

- Si seulement je le savais moi-même. Mais je reste, c'est le plus important, non ? Ca vous ennui que je ne parte pas sur Terre, parce que je peux encore changer d'avis...

- Non, non, c'est juste que nous sommes surpris de vous voir changer d'avis alors que vous aviez l'air très décidée...

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis...

- Tu es bien philosophe tout d'un coup...

- C'est à cause de ces deux olibrius là haut...

Elle leva la tête.

- Je vous préviens que si jamais tout ça n'était que foutaises, vous aurez affaire a moi...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pour te faire changer d'avis ?

- Des choses très intéressantes, mais très, comment dire, hypothétiques, oui, c'est le mot, hypothétiques...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**


	8. ordure ou pas?

**NOTE :** J'arrête pas de le dire, mais merci pour les reviews... Désolée de n'avoir pas updater plus tôt, mais je dois aussi réviser pour mes partiels, en plus de tout les préparatifs de noël... Sinon la semaine prochaine je pars quelques jours, donc je ne pourrai pas updater entre le 29 décembre et le 3 janvier...

**NOTE POUR SADY :** Contente que mon idée t'intéresse, même si je ne sais pas très bien où je vais, ni dans quoi je me suis embarquée la...

**NOTE POUR SOLENE :** Qu'est-ce que Clara va supporter ? D'abord les questions, et après devoir trouver de quoi elles sont la clé, et rester en compagnie de Chaya, jusqu'à ce que je décide de la tuer... Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt ? Je suis encore plus atteinte que ce que je croyais...lol

**NOTE 2 :** Que ceux qui n'ont pas lus Harry Potter 6 (honte à eux, les livres sont vraiment mieux que les films...), s'abstiennent de lire un passage, pour cause de révélation de la fin du livre... Quoique après vous risquez de ne plus très bien comprendre la suite...

--------------------------

- Est-ce que vous pourriez être plus précise ?

- Oui je le pourrai Carson, mais la question est : est-ce que j'en ai envie ?

- Clara tu es sure que ça va ?

- Oui je crois... J'ai juste la tête en peu embrouillé... Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait un bloc et un crayon s'il vous plait ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait un bloc alors qu'il existe des choses si pratique qu'on appelle ordinateur portable...

- Mais parce que faire un organigramme normal, ça me prend déjà la tête, alors faire un organigramme de mes pensées pas du tout organisées, je ne vous raconte pas, Rodney. Et je préfère écrire...

Carson lui tendit son bloc.

- Merci Carson...

Elle commença à parler, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

- Bon alors, tout en haut leur légende... C'était quoi déjà exactement ? Ah oui, c'est ça, voila. Supposons qu'ils disent vrai, alors ça, ça va la, et ça ici. Bon maintenant reste plus qu'a trouver le rapport entre moi, et elle, et ce qu'on pourrait bien faire a deux, pour sauver la race...

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire, de la légende jusqu'au moment où elle avait réapparue dans la salle de contrôle...

- Et c'est a qui de trouver la solution ? A bibi... Je crois qu'il faut que je me remette les idées en place, donc a demain...

- Comment ça a demain ? Nous sommes en plein après-midi...

- Je sais...

- Clara a une très bonne technique pour se remettre les idées en place...

- Ah oui, et laquelle ?

- Je lis...

- Vous lisez ?

- Oui tout ce qui me passe sous la main ou presque... Quoi ? Les seuls livres de la cité que je ne lirait pas ce sont ceux qui parlent de science, je n'y comprends rien...

- Et tu vas lire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Hum... Harry Potter 6, je crois...

Elle sortit de la salle, suivit de John et d'Ayden. Elisabeth retint les autres.

- Mais tu la déjà lu deux fois...

- Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle rende mon personnage préféré méchant... Et c'est trois.

- De quoi ?

- C'est qui ?

- John, je l'ai déjà lu trois fois, et Ayden, mon personnage préféré est Rogue **(1)**.

- Quoi ? Cette ordure qui tue Dumbledore ?

- Lieutenant, je ne savais pas que vous aviez apporté de la lecture.

- En fait c'est moi qui lui ai prêté le livre, tu ferais peut être bien de les lire un de ces jours... Et ce n'est pas une ordure.

- Si, il en est une...

- Si vous me cherchez je suis dans mon bureau...

- Ce n'est pas une ordure. Ca ne peut pas en être une...

- Mais vous plaisantez ou quoi ?

- Attendez, il a quand même hésité avant de tuer Dumbledore, et je crois que quand il disait son nom, c'était juste pour qu'il fasse son travail, et qu'il ne soit pas grillé face aux mangemorts, et puis, si il ne le fait pas, sa baguette se brise, et il ne peut plus aider personne. Et avant de partir, même s'il le fait d'une façon bizarre, il conseille quand même à Harry de fermer son esprit à Voldemort. Et puis il arrête quand même le doloris, du mangemort derrière lui, infligé à Harry.

- Ca change rien au fait qu'il a tué Dumbledore...

- Et si ce n'était pas Dumbledore, hein ? Vous y avez pensé a ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, si c'était quelqu'un qui avait pris du polynectar ? Je suis sure qu'il y avait plein de personnes pour se sacrifier à sa place... **(2)**

- Peut-être mais...

- Et puis quel est l'animal de compagnie de Dumbledore ? Un phénix, et ça ne court pas les rues comme animal. Et quelle est sa particularité ?

- Renaître de ses cendres...

- Exact. Et je vous rappelle que Dumbledore a été incinéré. Et je suppose qu'un sorcier tel que lui doit pouvoir se transformer en animal, ça doit sûrement être un animagus, et qu'il se transforme en phénix ne m'étonnerait guère... **(3)**

- Désolé, mais je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis...

- Ce n'est pas grave, par contre ça vient de me remettre les idées en place. Merci de cette conversation Ayden...

- Oh, mais de rien.

Elle partit en courant dans son labo pour réfléchir à l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**

**(1) **Et oui, je suis une fan de Rogue, le personnage le plus intéressant de la série, selon moi, après Sirius bien sur (mais il est mort, snif snif...).

**(2) **Et oui, tout ça sort de ma petite tête, après une lecture seulement du livre. Quand j'aurai relu le 4 et le 5, je le relirai pour trouver tout les petits détails, qui viennent étayé ma thèse ou non...

**(3) **J'avoue, celle-la je l'ai trouvée sur internet. Mais je ne peux décidément pas me résoudre à croire que Rogue est méchant. J'adore sa personnalité tourmentée, et j'adore Alan Rickman, l'acteur qui joue le rôle dans les films... Il m'a quand même donné une bonne crise de fou rire dans le cinéma avec une copine quand on est allée voir le 4...


	9. idées

**NOTE :** Noyeux Joël un peu en retard, désolée j'avais une petite panne d'inspiration... Je vais être obligée de délaisser ma fic quelques temps, je suis désolée, mais je pars demain chez ma meilleure amie à 400km de chez moi, t après il faut que je révise mes partiels, et que je passe ces foutus partiels... C'est pour ça que je vais essayer de poster un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui...

--------------------------

Elle avait passée une heure dans son bureau a essayer de se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu être dit dans cette conversation qui avait provoqué un déclic, mais ses pensées étaient perturbées, les mots de la prophétie, elle avait préférée la nommer comme ça, plutôt que « légende », lui revenait sans cesse en tête, mais sans en trouver la signification. Elle savait qu'il y avait un lien avec la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Ayden, mais le lien était, pour le moment, plus qu'obscur. Elle décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Ses pas la menèrent vers un bureau qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, son occupant n'y passant pas beaucoup de temps pour travailler.

- Je te dérange ?

Il leva les yeux du rapport qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Bien sur que non...

- Je vois que tu passes du temps a travailler dans ton bureau... Tu dois être le seul à en avoir un peu partout dans ton bureau...

- En fait je l'ai fait exprès...

Elle le regarda et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oui, je savais que tu allais venir, alors j'ai mis des dossiers un peu partout, comme ça tu es obligée de venir sur mes genoux...

- Hum. Et si c'était une autre qui tait venue, tu l'aurais aussi installée sur tes genoux ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je pense que ça dépendrait de la personne qui se présenterait... Je suis sure que tu aurais offert à certaines personnes un siège très confortable...

Elle s'approcha et s'installa sur ses genoux.

- C'est moi qui suis confortable ? Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais testé... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir dire bonjour à mon fiancé ?

- Si, bien sur, tu as le droit de venir me voir quand tu veux, mais je croyais que tu avais un livre a lire...

- En fait, je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais changeons de sujet... Il parait que tu es allé voir Kate...

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Moi aussi j'ai mes sources sur cette base...

- Carson ?

- Carson. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- J'ai suivi tes conseils et ceux de Carson. Je lui ai tout raconté...

- Et ?

- Et fin de l'histoire. J'ai rendez-vous avec elle dans une semaine... Et ta légende ça avance ?

- C'est plus une prophétie qu'une légende... Et non, ça n'avance pas.

- Tu es sure que ça va ?

- J'ai peur...

- Et de quoi ? De devoir t'allier avec Chaya et de ne pas te maîtriser ?

- Laisse tomber...

- Non, je veux savoir...

- J'ai peur de la signification de la prophétie, de ce que ça veut dire.

- Hé tu te souviens de ce que Carson a dit ? Tu dois arrêter d'être aussi stressée...

- Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher...

- Hum, j'ai une idée pour te détendre...

- Quelle genre d'idée ?

- Du genre qui ne va pas te déplaire si tu veux tout savoir...

- D'accord.Ca ne devrait pas me déplaire, mais il y a plein de chose qui me plaisent... De quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle de toi et de moi, seuls dans un endroit encore secret, pour que personne ne nous dérange, sans radio, sans légende ou prophétie, comme tu veux... Juste nous deux, et un peu de musique...

- Hum, et que penses-tu que nous allons faire « juste nous deux » ?

- J'ai ma petite idée là dessus...

- Tu as beaucoup d'idées aujourd'hui...

- Quand il s'agit de te faire décompresser, c'est vrai que j'en ai pas mal, en fait quand il s'agit de toi, les idées viennent si facilement...

- Tu n'en aurais pas une petite sur la prophétie, par un pur hasard, qui serait le bienvenue ?

- Hum, attends, je réfléchis...

- Ha, parce que tu sais réfléchir ?

- C'n'est pas drôle...

- Oh, je plaisante. C'était si tentant...

Elle l'embrassa.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec ton baiser, et ta petite moue triste... Non, non, non, ça ne marche plus avec moi tout ça, il te faudra trouver autre chose...

- Mais moi aussi j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	10. bibliothèque

**NOTE :** Bonne année a tout le monde. Que 2006 soit une meilleure année que 2005, mais moins bonne que 2007...

**NOTE POUR SOLENE : **De la suite dans les idées John et Clara ? Tu crois ? C'est que le début de l'histoire de la prophétie, alors elle va être de plus en plus stressée... Mais tu verras dans la suite ce qui se passe.

--------------------------

- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

- Mais, avec les mecs, c'est toujours la même chose. Il suffit d'une tenue légère, d'un lit, et hop c'est dans la poche...

- Tu crois vraiment ça ?

- Vous êtes tous pareil, c'est simple pour nous de se faire pardonner. Par contre, vous, pour vous faire pardonner, il ne suffit pas d'une partie de jambes en l'air...

- Tu crois vraiment m'avoir comme ça ?

- Pff, de toute façon, tu ne vas pas me quitter pour, et si tu ne me pardonnes pas aujourd'hui, tu me pardonneras le jour où je donnerai naissance à nos enfants. Je n'ai pas raison ?

- C'est ce que tu dis...

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'on est de nouveau ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était peut être écrit quelque part...

- Quoi ?

- Je disais que peut être c'était notre destin, même si je ne crois pas trop a ces trucs la...

- Nan, ce n'est pas ça... Tu as dis que c'était écrit quelque part...

- Et alors ?

- Chéri, tu es un génie...

Elle l'embrassa et partit en courant...

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Elle ne me le dirait même pas...

Elle était partie en courant dans son bureau.

_Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt... Ah qu'est-ce que je peux être bête des fois... Bon voyons voir. Comment je pourrai le contacter ? En criant son nom ? Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer..._

- Octavius ! Octavius ! OCTAVIUS !

- Je suis là, pas la peine de crier comme ça... Que se passe-t-il ?

- Comment connaissez-vous la prophétie ?

- Quoi ?

- Où avez-vous trouvé cette prophétie ? Et comment elle a été faite ? Et surtout par qui ?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir tout ça ?

- Mais parce que c'est bien beau de la connaître, mais ce serait peut être mieux si on la comprenait, si on savait ce que ça veut dire exactement, avec certitude, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Peut être... Après out, vous avez le droit de savoir, puisque cela vous concerne...

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition... Qui a fait cette prophétie ?

- Nous ne le savons pas...

- Dans ce cas, comment la connaissez-vous, et pourquoi vous l'avez interprétée ?

- Cette prophétie, comme vous dites, est présente que dans l'un des rares livres qui reste sur cette cité...

- Il y a des livres dans la cité ?

- Vous n'avez pas trouvés la bibliothèque ?

- Attendez vous parlez d'une vrai bibliothèque ? Avec des livres, des armoires pour les ranger et tout ça ?

- Oui.

- Alors, non, nous ne l'avons pas trouvée... Vous savez cette cité est immense, on n'a pas encore tout visité...

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous montrer cette bibliothèque... Votre race est si jeune, et ces livres si précieux... Il y en a très peu, et ils sont très fragiles...

- Je comprends tout à fait vos réticences, mais je sais travailler avec des livres rares... Avec quelques précautions élémentaires, les livres ne devraient pas subir de dommages.

- Je ne peux pas...

- D'une façon ou d'une autre, on la trouvera cette bibliothèque. Sans votre aide ça prendra un peu plus de temps, c'est tout. Et puis, ce n'est pas sur que ce soit quelqu'un qui sache comment utiliser des livres rares et précieux. Ca peut très bien être un militaire qui découvre cette bibliothèque, et la, je crains le pire pour ces livres... Je vais de ce pas demander a John de mettre en place des équipes pour trouver cette bibliothèque...

- Bon, ça va, vous avez gagné.

- Je vais juste prévenir John. Ca ne vous dérange pas que deux ou trois personnes viennent avec nous ?

- Si vous êtes la seule à toucher les livres, alors n'importe qui peut venir...

- Vous savez que vous devenez de moins en moins barbant. Vous commencez à ressembler à un humain...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	11. découverte

**NOTE :** Bon, je sais, j'avais promis de poster tout les deux jours, mais là j'ai une bonne excuse, si, si je vous jure, j'avais mes partiels, qui ne sont pas terminés d'ailleurs. Donc jusqu'à mardi, je dois encore réviser et bosser un minimum, mais après j'ai encore quelques jours de vacances, donc je posterai un peu plus souvent.

**NOTE POUR SOLENE : **Perso, moi, je veux la même bibliothèque, c'est mon rêve...

--------------------------

15 minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe du major Sheppard était réunie dans le bureau de Clara.

- Hum, John, je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez tous pris des armes ?

- On ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver...

- Si, justement, on va trouver une bibliothèque, et aux dernières nouvelles, les livres n'ont jamais tués personnes.

- On ne sait jamais. On a déjà trouvé des choses dangereuses dans cette cité. Je t'ai déjà parlé de ce virus ?

- John, c'était un laboratoire de virologie, normal qu'il y avait des choses dangereuses, mais là, on va dans une bibliothèque, tu sais le lieu avec plein de livres. J'avoue que les anciens ne sont pas toujours très nets, mais ça m'étonnerai qu'ils étudient des choses dangereuses a côté d'une bibliothèque, qui, selon les dires d'Octavius, contient les seuls livres anciens qu'ils aient jamais conservés. Tout le reste se trouve dans des ordinateurs. Donc ça m'étonnerai qu'ils aient fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse être nuisible pour ces livres.

- Elle marque un point.

- Rodney, ne commencez pas. Bon, on y va ?

30 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une porte.

- C'est ici ?

- Oui. Maintenant j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

Octavius disparu entouré de la lumière blanche qui leur été devenue habituelle.

- Bon, on rentre ?

- Attend John.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te rends compte que c'est une des plus importantes découvertes archéologiques... Quand Daniel saura qu'il en existe une, il voudra venir voir ça...

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De cette bibliothèque. C'est la preuve que notre hypothèse était exacte, mais on pouvait toujours chercher si c'est la dernière...

- Bon, est-ce que tu pourrais être plus claire, parce que je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi je suis en plein brouillard, et tu sais que je déteste ça

- On s'est dit, avec Daniel, que les anciens n'ont pas tout de suite inventé leur superordinateurs, ou leurs bibliothèques, ou même n'importe quel objet un temps soit peu sophistiqué. Comme pour toute civilisation, ils ont du évolués. Et nous avons pensés qu'ils avaient peut être utiliser des livres pour transmettre leur savoir, comme nous le faisons nous. Et si ils y avaient vraiment des livres, on pouvait supposer que quelque part, il existait une bibliothèque. Et nous voilà devant la seule qui existe. On rentre maintenant ?

- Oui.

Clara passa sa main devant le panneau de contrôle et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Wahou. Et il disait qu'ils leur en restaient que peu. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être alors ? C'est magnifique et extraordinaire. Il y en plus que pour toute une vie de travail ici.

La porte ouvrait sur une pièce immense, plus grande que toute celle qu'ils avaient pu découvrir jusqu'alors.

- Elle doit être aussi longue que la galerie des glaces de Versailles. Ayden ne touchez pas à ça. Personne ne touche ces livres tant que je n'en donne pas l'autorisation.

- Et depuis quand tu donne des autorisations ?

Elle se retourna et s'approcha de John.

- Est-ce que tu vois, dans cette pièce, une autre personne qui a suivi une formation sur l'étude, la protection, et la conservation des ouvrages anciens et des manuscrits ? Ces livres sont plus vieux que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Ils sont peut être, et même sûrement, encore plus ancien que cette cité, donc personne ne les touche avant que j'en donne l'autorisation. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux me passer une paire de gant pour que je puisse travailler.

Il lui tendit sa paire de gant.

- Merci.

Elle déposa son sac à côté de la porte et avança vers le premier rayon. Elle commença à se parler à elle-même.

- Ils ont même prévu des tables d'études. Mais ça ne sera peut être pas suffisant. Il faudra vérifier leur état de conservation, mais il faudra quand même les protéger. Pour ça, il nous faudra du matériel spécial, qu'on n'a pas sur la cité.

- Tu n'en prends pas un pour le lire ?

- John, je ne suis pas une spécialiste dans la matière, mais quand même, j'en sais un minimum, et avant de les ouvrir « pour les lire » comme tu dis, il faut penser à les protéger, et ici, on n'a pas le matériel qu'il faut. Je ne suis même pas sur que tout ça soit dans mes compétences.

- Mais, tu as dis tout a l'heure...

- J'ai suivi une formation, mais ce n'est qu'une formation, ce n'est pas ma spécialité. Moi je suis une archéologue, spécialiste dans l'antiquité, et il ne reste pas tant de manuscrits que ça de l'antiquité. Et je n'ai fait qu'effleurer le sujet. Je ne connais que les règles de base, et encore, pour des livres qui n'ont que quelques siècles, mais ceux la, ils ont peut être dix, quinze, ou même vingt siècles. Qui nous dit que la lumière ou l'oxygène, ou quelque chose qu'on a pu ramener de Terre ne vas pas les abîmer ? Il faudra faire appel à des spécialistes, je ne vois pas d'autres moyens.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	12. noël

**NOTE :** Et encore un nouveau chapitre...

**NOTE POUR SOLENE : **Celui-la il est pour toi, ainsi que tous ceux qui suivront... Et oui, sans toi, je ne serai jamais arrivée là...

--------------------------

QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD

- Ah tu es là... Ca fait une demi heure que j'essaie de te contacter... Tu sais qu'une radio ça s'allume ?

- C'est bon, John, ne me prend pas pour une idiote surtout... Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé ?

- J'avoue que je n'avais pas envisagé ça... Je croyais plus tôt que tu essayais de m'éviter...

- Si je voulais vraiment t'éviter, je ne serai pas restée au premier endroit où tu viendrais me chercher. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Pourquoi tu as toujours réponse a tout ?

- Je ne sais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je te signale que le repas du réveillon approche, et que si tu veux être à l'heure, il faudrait que tu ailles te préparer.

Elle se retourna, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, vers John.

- Tu as fait quoi a tes cheveux ?

- Je les ai coiffés pourquoi ?

- Approche un peu. Voila c'est bien.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et les décoiffa.

- Tu ne sais donc pas que c'est ta coiffure qui fait tout ton charme ?

- Il n'y a que ça ?

- Attend un peu que je réfléchisse... Ben moi je pourrai faire une longue liste comme mon bras, mais je crois que c'est des choses qu'on connaît en privé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... A moins que tu es eu des rapports privés avec d'autres femmes de cette base...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis pas un tombeur...

- Je sais, je plaisantais... Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on va être en retard...

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, alors que tu viens de passer ta journée à continuer ton inventaire ?

- J'y consacrerai un peu moins de temps, si j'avais un peu plus d'aide... Je ne peux pas demander à mon équipe de passer toute leur journée ici...

- Mais toi tu peux le faire...

- Tu sais ce que c'est les obligations...

- C'est surtout que tu aimes être dans cette bibliothèque...

- Au lieu de m'en faire pour toi alors que tu tournes dans cette cité comme un lion en cage, oui j'avoue... Bon, tu m'accordes quinze minutes ?

- Je t'attends ici.

Ils étaient arrivés dans leur chambre. Clara entra dans la salle de bains, et alla sous la douche. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle en sortait pour s'habiller.

- Au fait tu vas mettre quoi ?

- J'ai acheté un haut la dernière fois que je suis allée sur Terre. J'espère qu'il va m'aller, maintenant que j'ai grossi...

- Moi j'aime bien ton petit ventre rond...

- Tu aimes mon ventre, ou ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ?

- Hum, les deux je crois...

Il l'enlaça après qu'elle se fut habillée, et posa son menton sur son épaule. Ils étaient face à la glace, qui se trouvait au dessus du lavabo.

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique ce soir...

- Ca veut dire que les autres jours je suis moche ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... Alors quand est-ce qu'il sera terminé ton inventaire ?

- Avant que l'experte n'arrive, du moins j'espère...

- L'experte ? Tu sais déjà qui sait ?

- Bien sur, c'est la meilleure dans le domaine de la protection des livres. Elle s'appelle Erika Harrison.

John blêmit brusquement.

- Mon cœur, ça va ?

- Mm, oui, je crois que j'ai juste un peu faim.

Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Et bien, allons-y, avant que tu fasses une syncope, comme notre cher Rodney.

Elle l'embrassa, le lâcha, et ils partirent vers le mess, main dans la main.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà attablé.

- Ah, il ne manquait plus que vous...

- J'ai du la sortir de cette bibliothèque, et après il a fallu qu'elle aille se préparer. Enfin, vous savez comment sont les femmes, lieutenant...

- Et bien, en fait, non, je ne sais pas comment elles sont...

Tout le monde rigola devant l'air ahuri du major. Ford avait du mal à se retenir.

- Je plaisantais major. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi...

- Bon, je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette conversation des plus intéressante, mais je crois que tout le monde attend un toast... Elisabeth ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Mais, parce que vous êtes la responsable de cette base. Et puis après ça sera le tour de John...

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, tu es le responsable militaire, tes hommes n'attendent que ça. Un petit discours de leur supérieur...

- Tu as toujours de ces idées toi...

Elle fit une petite moue dubitative.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

- Entre autre.

Le repas se passa sans anicroches entre les terriens et les athosiens. L'alcool étant interdit sur la base, il n'y eu que peu de problèmes. Puis vint leur de la remise des cadeaux. Tout le monde eut droit à au moins un cadeau, offert par le gouvernement des Etats-Unis, avec la contribution du SGC, en plus des cadeaux des familles, qui furent transmis par le SGC. John reçut, de la part de Clara, une gourmette gravée de son prénom, et, à l'intérieur, d'un C.

- Quand on aura décidés des prénoms, on ajoutera leurs initiales, enfin si tu es d'accord...

Elle l'avait senti distant toute la soirée, malgré la bonne humeur qu'il affichait.

- Bien sur que je suis d'accord. Maintenant ferme les yeux.

Elle sentit quelque chose effleurer son cou. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il y avait une chaîne en argent autour de son cou, avec un pendentif en forme de cœur, serti d'un petit diamant.

- Mais, il a du te coûter une fortune...

- En fait ça fait un petit moment que je l'ai. Et puis, comment veux-tu que je dépense mon argent alors qu'on est coincés ici ?

- Attend, c'est celui que j'avais vu dans une vitrine quand on était encore...

- Oui. Je l'ai acheté le jour même, mais je n'ai pas osé te l'offrir, et puis après, il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé. Je ne l'ai pas quitté depuis...

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer, elle l'embrassa.

- Merci, mon cœur.

Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée à danser. Tous allèrent se coucher au petit matin, même les athosiens, pour qui des quartiers avaient été aménagés.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	13. aveux

**NOTE :** Merci pour les reviews, dont je ne me lasse pas d'ailleurs... lol

**NOTE POUR MISS SHEPPARD : **Moi aussi je veux le même...lol. Je ne crois pas que Clara fera une syncope, elle est assez forte pour encaisser le coup quand elle saura la vérité, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder...

**NOTE POUR IDRIL :** Bon j'ai compté, elle doit en être au début du quatrième mois de grossesse à peu près, et comme elle en a deux dans le ventre, on commence a bien voir qu'elle est enceinte, mais elle avait prévu le coup... Mais qui est Erika ? Réponse dans ce chapitre...

**NOTE POUR SOLENE** Oui, il la connaît très bien... Grosse anguille d'ailleurs lol...

--------------------------

Une semaine et demie était passée depuis noël. Ils avaient fêtés la nouvelle année sans problèmes sur Atlantis, et la tension qui précédait les fêtes de fin d'année était passée. Il devait y avoir une connexion avec la Terre, pour que l'experte vienne, mais aussi pour réapprovisionner la cité en un peu de tout. La cité était en pleine effervescence pour que tout soit prêt pour la réception du matériel. Clara avait fini son inventaire quelques jours plus tôt grâce à l'aide des autres archéologues, mais aussi de tout les autres membres de l'expédition qui n'avait rien à faire, ce qui incluait la plupart des équipes d'exploration, qui avaient eu droits à quelques jours de « vacances » pour les fêtes. Le seul qui ne s'était pas montré, c'était John, et Clara commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions, sans oublier les hormones qui jouaient très bien leur rôle. Une heure avant la connexion, elle sentit quelque chose qui lui effleurait l'épaule. Elle se retourna.

- Ah c'est toi.

Elle essayait d'être la plus indifférente possible, mais c'était très dur...

- Tu as l'air déçu de me voir.

- Disons que je me suis habituée à ton absence. Après tout je ne suis que ta fiancé, et je ne suis qu'enceinte de toi. C'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas me voir, je comprends parfaitement...

- Je suis désolé. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler ?

- C'n'est pas trop le moment, là, vois-tu. J'ai du travail à terminer avant la connexion avec la Terre...

- Clara...

- Pas plus de deux minutes, et si c'est pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'évites depuis noël...

- On peut aller dans mon bureau s'il te plait ?

Elle acquiesça, et le suivit dans son bureau. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, et lui montra ses genoux pour s'asseoir.

- Je préfère rester debout. Alors pourquoi tu m'évites depuis noël ?

- Mais je ne t'évite pas...

- Et tu appelles ça comment toi ? C'est je t'ai vu en tout et pour tout une heure durant la semaine c'est un miracle. Tu vas au mess après tout le monde. Tu viens te coucher quand tu crois que je dors, et tu te lèves à l'aube. Et toi qui était si pressé de me voir finir mon inventaire, tu n'es même pas venu donné un coup de main. Et tu dis que tu ne m'évites pas ? Alors, à quoi je dois m'attendre quand tu m'éviteras, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?

Le ton était peu à peu monté. Clara commençait à vraiment s'énerver. Elle regarda John, et sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Il avait l'air las, et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air fatigué aussi. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'appuya sur son bureau face à lui. Elle lui prit les mains.

- John, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Hé regarde-moi...

John leva la tête vers elle.

- Je sais que je peux tout te dire... Mais j'ai peur de ta réaction...

- Et pourquoi tu aurais peur de ma réaction ? J'ai aussi mauvais caractère ?

John lui sourit.

- Bien sur que non...

- Bon, attend, laisse moi deviner... Cette Erika, c'est la fille avec qui tu m'as trompé quand on était mariés ?

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Parce que tu croyais vraiment que je ne savais pas avec qui tu me trompais ? Mon petit père, sache que tôt ou tard, la vérité éclate au grand jour...

- Et tu acceptes de travailler avec elle ?

- John, tout ça c'est du passé. J'ai fait un trait sur cette période il y a bien longtemps... En fait, ça date du jour où j'ai eu cette petite « réunion » avec Octavius et Thor. Je sais que tu regrettes tes erreurs, mais n'y pense plus. Et puis, tant que tu ne recommences pas, il n'y a pas de problème. Et puis qu'elle essaie un peu de te toucher, et elle aura affaire à moi...

- Jalouse ?

- Moi non. Mais dis moi, elle est blonde ou brune ?

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle est blonde.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire... Et puis ce n'est pas elle qui porte tes jumeaux d'ailleurs... Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai encore du travail à terminer.

- On se voit tout à l'heure ? Je dois ranger mon bureau...

- Toi ? Tu vas ranger tout ça ?

- Ordre de la grande patronne.

- Je comprends mieux, maintenant... A tout à l'heure.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	14. arrivée

**NOTE :** Merci pour les reviews, dont je ne me lasse pas d'ailleurs... lol... Retour d'un de mes personnages préféré...

**NOTE POUR SADY : **Bien sur qu'elle est jalouse, mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? lol. Pour le retard, ce n'est pas grave...

**NOTE POUR IDRIL :** Et oui, tu avait raison... Je fais une ola pour toi. Mdr... C'est vrai qu'elle a confiance en John (sinon elle ne se serait jamais remise avec lui...), et puis il a des remords... Mais... Et oui, il y a un mais (ça aurait été trop beau sinon...)

**NOTE POUR SOLENE** Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait comme bêtise pour avoir à ranger son bureau ? Ben avoir foutu le beau bordel dedans... Disons qu'Elisabeth lui a demandé de montrer l'exemple en étant ORGANISE...lol Ben il a intérêt de ranger, sinon il sera « privé de mission », dixit Elisabeth...lol

--------------------------

La connexion avec la Terre s'était très bien passée, mis à part une petite surprise. Et oui, deux personnes étaient arrivées sur Atlantis. Clara était en train d'accueillir Erika lorsque la deuxième personne traversa la porte. Clara entendit un « bonjour » et releva la tête.

- Daniel ?

- Clara...

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir...

- Mais à moi aussi. Tu es rayonnante, ça te réussit la grossesse.

- Ne dis pas ça devant John, après il va me faire une crise de jalousie, comme la dernière fois...

- Tu n'as pas remis les pendules à l'heure ?

- Bien sur que si. Je plaisantais... Je crois qu'il s'est calmé, et maintenant, moi aussi je peux lui faire de belles crises de jalousie...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, les autres approchent.

Ils serrèrent tous la main de l'archéologue.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais là ?

- Ben je suis venu te voir.

- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire ça ? Tu es plutôt venu voir la bibliothèque. Mais la véritable question c'est comment tu as convaincu Jack.

- Bah, ce n'était pas très difficile. Il est dans le Minnesota avec Sam. Et comme Teal'C passe une semaine avec Ryac, je me suis dis que c'était une bonne occasion de pouvoir venir ici.

- Oh, je vois. Tu ne t'es pas trop cassé la tête à chercher des arguments.

- Et l'aide de Sam m'a été très précieuse...

- Oh, ça, je n'en doute pas. Et comment vont-ils ?

- Oh très bien. Sauf que Sam se sent un peu étouffée par Jack. Il la protège trop selon elle. Il ne veut plus qu'elle parte en mission.

- Je sais ce que c'est. Il suffit qu'elle crie un peu, qu'elle donne deux ou trois arguments, en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Et ça a marché ?

- J'ai droit aux missions calmes, sans dangers, dont l'intérêt archéologique est prouvé. Mais avec la bibliothèque je crois que je fais en faire encore moins.

- Alors, elle est comment ?

- Elle dépasse toutes mes espérances. Quand Octavius m'a dit qu'il restait très peu de livre, je m'attendais à une petite étagère. Mais la pièce est aussi grande que la galerie des glaces à Versailles. Imagine un peu ce que ça devait être...

- C'est qui Octavius ?

- Oh, tu dois le connaître. C'est « l'ancien » des anciens, d'après ce que j'ai compris...

- Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, une lettre.

- Et elle est de qui ?

- Je te laisse le découvrir. Je vais aller voir Elisabeth, pour lui passer les messages de Jack.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Daniel partit vers le bureau d'Elisabeth, tandis que Clara s'assit sur les marches entre la salle de contrôle et la salle d'embarquement. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Elle était de Christophe. **(1) **Elle était datée du 30 décembre.

_Chère Clara._

_Je ne sais pas quand tu recevras cette lettre, mais j'espère qu'elle te trouvera en bonne santé, ainsi que tes bébés. Je te souhaite une belle et heureuse année, qui ne manquera sûrement pas de l'être, avec cette naissance en perspective. J'espère que tous tes rêves se réaliseront._

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais sur cette Cité, mais j'espère que cela te plait. Je ne sais pas non plus quand tu rentreras, mais saches que beaucoup de courrier t'attend bien au chaud chez moi. Tout les soirs je regarde les étoiles, et je me demande si toi aussi tu vois les mêmes. Et oui, je pense à toi tous les soirs, je sais, c'est bête à dire. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

_Je ne sais pas si tu es encore avec ce major de l'US air force, mais sache que je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, que ce soit avec lui, ou avec un autre..._

_Je dois te laisser, je rentre sur scène dans cinq minutes, et je crois que mon public n'appréciera pas trop si je suis en retard, surtout ta filleule, qui est au premier rang. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais elle va pouvoir entrer dans les coulisses._

_Gros Bisous, et bonne chance._

_CHRISTOPHE._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Clara releva la tête et vit John. Elle lui sourit.

- C'est une lettre.

Elle la replia et la rangea.

- Elle est de qui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire...

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai peur de ta réaction...

- C'est ça, moques toi de moi...

Elle tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide à la relever. Elle se mit debout, mit ses bras autour de son cou et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Moi, me moquer de toi ? Jamais...

- Et tu crois que je vais te croire... Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu...

- Si tu veux tout savoir elle est de Christophe, tu sais, mon voisin...

- Je me rappelle très bien de lui. ET qu'est-ce qu'il te dis ?

- Oh, qu'il pense à moi tout les soirs en regardant les étoiles...

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui as voulu savoir...

Elle rigola et leva la tête vers lui.

- Tu as fini de ranger ton bureau ?

- Je viens de finir à l'instant.

- Et tu sais que Daniel est venu ?

- Oui, il est passé me dire bonjour. C'est bien un archéologue...

- Hum, et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Qu'il est très gentil et très intéressant à écouter.

- Dis que je suis barbante tant que tu y es...

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça...

- Ah j'adore te mener en bateau...

Il se pencha vers elle et murmura.

- Je crois que tout le monde nous regardes.

- Et bien donnons leur une bonne raison de nous regarder.

Elle l'embrassa comme elle l'avait fait la première fois sur cette cité. John était surpris, mais il répondit rapidement au baiser. Quand ils desserrèrent leur étreinte, tout le monde détourna les yeux, mis à part une personne. Clara regarda John et lui dis :

- On va manger ?

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**

**(1)** Voir _Changements_. Voisin de Clara, accessoirement chanteur et français, et qui sait ce qu'est la Porte des Etoiles...


	15. repas et tout ce qui s'en suit

**NOTE :** Bon, j'avais dis que je posterai un chapitre tout les deux jours, mais je rattrape mon rythme (a peu près) d'avant, ce qui risque de ne plus être le cas à partir de lundi (et oui, c'est la reprise des cours !)

**NOTE POUR IDRIL :** Mais je reconnais toujours le talent... Il faut qu'elle clarifie les choses, comme toute personne le ferait, je crois, à sa place... Se jeter sur lui dans le mess et lui faire l'amour... Faut voir... lol. Ce n'est pas le genre de Clara, sauf si il n'y a personne dans le mess, ce qui n'est jamais le cas. Elle a d'autres moyens de marquer son territoire (non, elle ne va pas faire comme les chiens et les chats !)... Je crois qu'elle est contente que tu lui apportes ton soutient...

--------------------------

Ils se dirigèrent vers le mess, main dans la main. Ils entrèrent dans le mess, et si dirigèrent vers la table qui avait été préparée pour l'arrivée des invités. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers, mais pas les derniers non plus. Il manquait encore Daniel et Elisabeth. Clara murmura à John :

- Tel que je connais Jack, il a du faire une liste des choses importantes à dire, et des annonces à faire.

- Eh, vous deux, pas de messes basses sans curé...

Clara passa la tête par-dessus l'épaule de John et lança :

- Très drôle, Daniel. Mais tout le monde sait que tu es le champion des messes basses, surtout lorsque ça concernait une certaine relation qui paraissait impossible à cause d'une certaine loi. A moins que tu ne sois devenu curé depuis le temps...

- Aha je suis tordu de rire.

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. John, Elisabeth et Rodney souriaient. Les autres étaient un peu surpris de la façon dont Clara et Daniel se parlait. Le sourire amusé de John se transforma en sourire de politesse lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Erika.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore été présentés...

C'était Elisabeth qui adressait la parole à John et Erika.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, nous nous connaissons déjà. John, ravie de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, je suis très content.

Seule Clara releva la petite point d'ironie qui perçait dans le ton de John, les autres se demandant comment ils pouvaient bien se connaître. Clara rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

- Et si on s'asseyait, et qu'on mangeait, on est là pour ça, non ?

Clara prit la main de John et se dirigea vers la tête. Cela sembla donner une décharge à tout le monde, car les discussions reprirent à ce moment là. Daniel et John parlèrent de la Terre et des évènements récents qui s'étaient produits, et l'évolution des guerres. John évita au maximum de croiser le regard d'Erika. A la fin du repas, Daniel retint Clara quelques minutes.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe entre John et le docteur Harrison ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Erika est la fille avec laquelle John m'a trompé, quand on était mariés. C'est simple, non ?

- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il recommence ?

- Daniel, je fais confiance à John, sinon je ne me serais pas remise avec lui. Par contre, je n'ai pas confiance en elle. J'ai vu comment elle le regardait pendant le repas, et je dois avouer que ça ne m'a pas plu. Il va la repousser, hein ?

- Bien sur, il ne veut pas te perdre, ni les enfants d'ailleurs. Je suis sur qu'il fera ce qu'il faudra. Je n'aurai jamais du te poser la question.

- Au moins, maintenant, je saurai quel est son « type » de fille, et celle qui nous a fait souffrir la première fois. Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Carson pour ma prochaine échographie, et que j'aille voir John. Si tu veux, tu peux aller au labo, je suis sure que les autres archéologues collaboreront sans problèmes avec toi. Sur mon bureau il y a mon ordinateur portable, tu n'as qu'à l'utiliser.

- Très bien, merci. Au fait, Elisabeth veut te voir le plus vite possible.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure.

Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle trouva Carson dans son bureau.

- Ca va depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question.

- Oh, je vais très bien. J'ai juste deux ou trois questions à vous poser.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voila, depuis quelques jours, j'ai mal dans le bas du ventre, c'est normal ?

- Tout à fait. C'est parce que votre utérus s'élargit. Vous aurez quelques douleurs, mais ça devrait passer. Vous allez bientôt sentir les bébés bouger de plus en plus. Mais à ce stade de la grossesse, c'est tout à fait normal.

- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra connaître le sexe des bébés ?

- A la prochaine échographie. D'ailleurs je voudrais vous faire un bilan complet le plus rapidement possible. Dans deux jours, ça vous va ?

- C'est parfait.

- Vous avez encore des questions ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je vais vous laisser surveiller vos malades.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas.

- Je sais bien, mais je dois aller voir John et Elisabeth.

- Vous savez ce qu'ils vous veulent ?

- John je vais le voir de mon propre chef, j'ai deux ou trois choses a lui dire, quant à Elisabeth, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle veut. Mais je vais le savoir tout de suite. On se voit tout à l'heure au dîner ?

- Bien sur. Si vous avez le moindre souci, venez me voir.

- Merci Carson.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Ah, Clara, asseyez-vous.

- Merci.

- Voila, John a été promu au grade de lieutenant-colonel. J'aimerai organiser une cérémonie, et une petite fête.

- Vous voulez que je m'en charge ?

- Non. En fait, j'aimerai que vous teniez John éloigner de la salle d'embarquement.

- Quand et combien de temps ?

- Demain, disons pendant une heure ?

- Aucun problème.

- C'est vrai ?

- Vous m'auriez vraiment demandé si ça avait été impossible ?

- Non.

- Bon, de quelle heure à quelle heure vous voulez que je le surveille ?

- Après le repas, ça vous va ?

- Ca sera parfait. Je vais le voir d'ailleurs, je sais déjà comment je vais faire.

- Pas un mot à John, je compte sur vous ?

- Je serai muette comme une tombe.

Elle sortit du bureau d'Elisabeth, et alla dans le bureau de John. Elle le trouva assis derrière son bureau.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non.

- Alors il ressemble à ça ton bureau quand il est rangé ?

- Et oui, ça change ?

- Beaucoup.

- Maintenant les sièges sont libres, pour s'asseoir.

- Peut-être, mais moi je préfère tes genoux.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, elle s'installa dessus. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et plongea son regard dans celui de John.

- Tu sais que tu me dois encore un rendez-vous pour te détendre ?

- Moui, je sais. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait faire ça demain, après le déjeuner...

- Tu n'auras pas autre chose à faire ?

- Je m'arrangerais pour être libre.

Elle tourna la tête, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo, sur le bureau de John.

- Tu l'as encore ?

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en séparer...

Elle prit la photo dans ses mains. Elle les représentait tout les deux, le jour où ils étaient allés à versailles.

- J'étais encore jeune à cette époque. Et mince.

- Mais tu es toujours jeune... Et tu es encore plus belle.

- On verra si tu dis encore ça dans trois-quatre mois, juste avant mon accouchement, quand je ressemblerai à un ballon.

- Bien sur que je le dirai. Pour moi tu seras toujours la plus belle.

- On verra si tu diras ça dans trente ans...

- Encore faut-il qu'on soit encore là...

- Tu as l'intention de mourir bientôt ou quoi ?

- Non, bien sur que non.

- Alors arrête de parler de malheur. Bon, je vais peut être aller travailler, moi...

- Je t'accompagne...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Disons que c'est la première fois que tu me fais autant de compliments, et que tu proposes de m'accompagner dans un labo plein d'archéologues...

- Ca te dérange ?

- Pas du tout, bien au contraire, tant que tu ne me suis pas partout.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte quand il la retint.

- Attends...

- Quoi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je n'aime pas ce regard...

- Quel regard ?

- Celui qui dit que tu vas faire quelque chose qui risque de me plaire...

- Je profite juste du moment où personne ne peut nous voir, comme ce matin, où tout le monde nous regardait.

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	16. discussion privée

**NOTE :** Encore un chapitre pour aujourd'hui... J'avoue que celui la, je rigolais en y pensant dans le bus, enfin j'essayais de ne pas exploser de rire...

**NOTE POUR **SADY : Ben ouais, je rattrape, et en plus j'ai plein d'idées, donc je tape...lol Quant à la reprise des cours, j'ai pas mal de temps libre, donc je devrai pouvoir faire un chapitre tout les deux jours, sauf si j'ai beaucoup d'exposé a faire, alors la, ça sera un petit peu moins... Contente que Clara te plaise...

**NOTE POUR IDRIL :** Euh, ouai je veux bien faire plein de chapitres, mais au rythme où je vais, la naissance des jumeaux, c'est pas à l'ordre du jour...lol Il y a d'abord l'histoire avec Erika, après il y a toute la partie « signification de la prophétie et travail avec Chaya », et la naissance des jumeaux, sauf si j'ai d'autres idées entre temps...lol

**NOTE POUR SOLENE :** En fait, il aime bien Daniel, et puis, il dit ça surtout pour taquiner Clara... Et oui, match retour, il reste la belle...Hum, oui très grande chanceuse... Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être à sa place... Pourquoi il veut accompagner Clara à son labo, c'est pour narguer l'autre comme tu dis... Je crois que ça serait plutôt lui qui la massacrerait...lol

**NOTE POUR DARTH-ABBY : **Encore une accro... J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop patienter...

--------------------------

- Tes ex devraient venir plus souvent sur Atlantis...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu m'embrasses plus souvent comme ça... Je savais que ça allait me plaire...

- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à savoir ?

- Hum, tu sauras ça ce soir...

- Tu es d'humeur câlin aujourd'hui, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire...

- On y va ? Parce qu'après les autres ils vont dire que c'est de ma faute si la meilleure archéologue a mis du temps a pointer le bout de son nez... Et je ne tiens pas à avoir toute une bande d'archéologue sur le dos...

- Petit un, je ne suis pas la meilleure archéologue, le meilleur c'est Daniel. Petit deux, ils n'ont rien à dire, je crois que j'ai droit à une petite pause de temps en temps. Et petit trois, ils comprendront, quand je leur sortirai l'argument d'être enceinte... L'avantage qu'ils soient tous des hommes, ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce que ça fait...

- C'est bien la première fois depuis que tu es ici que je t'entends dire que tu veux prendre une pause... Mais il y a nos deux invités qui t'attendent...

- Bon très bien. On y va.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le labo d'archéologie.

- Au fait, tu sais ce qu'ils ont dit à Erika a propos de la porte des étoiles ?

- Jack lui a dit que c'était un nouveau moyen de transport de l'armée. Elle croit que nous sommes encore sur Terre, dans une base secrète.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau.

- Je te laisse la, je ne tiens pas à m'attirer les foudres de ces charmants archéologues... A tout à l'heure...

- J'n'ai pas le droit à un petit bisou ?

Il prit un air faussement exaspéré...

- Juste parce que c'est toi, alors...

- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu embrasses d'autres femmes, je ne savais pas... Je peux savoir qui c'est au moins ?

- Hum, et bien il y a Clara, Clara et Clara... Oh, et j'ai oublié Clara.

- Tu aimes les Clara on dirait...

- Non, je rectifie, je n'aime qu'une Clara, et j'espère qu'elle le sait...

- Hum, je crois qu'elle le sait, mais qu'elle ne l'entend pas assez souvent à son goût... Quant à elle, je crois qu'elle aime un certain John...Oui, c'est ça, John c'est son prénom... C'est un major de l'air force, je crois... Tu vois de qui je parle ? Un grand brun, toujours décoiffé, ce qui fait tout son charme, d'ailleurs, et des yeux vert **(1)** ...

- Je crois savoir de qui tu parles...

- Et moi je crois qu'elle attend un bisou de son John, parce qu'elle aime quand il l'embrasse...

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma princesse.

- Oh, mon prince charmant, un baiser de vous me réveilleras de mon sommeil éternel.

- Je savais bien que j'entendais des voix... Je vous dérange peut être ?

- Non, Daniel, vous savez que vous arrivez toujours au bon moment. On vous l'a déjà dit une paire de fois, non ?

- Je crois que je vais y aller...

- Bon, à tout à l'heure.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, puis Clara suivit Daniel, tandis que John se dirigea vers les autres labos.

- Ca à l'air de bien aller vous deux...

- Ca va de mieux en mieux, et j'en suis heureuse. Il est redevenu joueur, comme avant...

- Avant quoi ?

-------------------------

Ses pas le dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'un des seuls scientifiques qu'il supportait.

- Rodney, ça va ?

- John, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu ici... En fait ça tombe bien que vous soyez venu...

- Si c'est pour enclencher vos machins anciens, je suis déjà parti...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je voudrais vous parlez de quelque chose de privé...

- Allez y, je vous écoute...

- Vous n'allez pas rire ? Et ne pas le racontez à tout le monde, pas même à Clara ?

- Je promets...

- Comment sait-on que...

- Que quoi ?

- Vous allez me prendre pour un idiot... Et que c'est indiscret...

- Allez-y toujours...

- Voila, je me demandais, comment on pouvait savoir si une femme simulait ?

- Quoi ?

John fit semblant de tousser pour masquer son rire.

- Vous avez des raisons de penser qu'Elisabeth simule ?

- Ben disons que j'ai quelques doutes...

- Et qu'et-ce qui vous donne ces doutes ?

- Ben, dès qu'on a terminé, elle s'endort... Elle a déjà fait ça Clara.

- Non, quand on a terminé, elle en redemande encore...

- Vous avez de la chance...

- Oui, mais c'est fatiguant à force... Quoique en ce moment, je ne suis pas fatigué...

- Elle ne veut plus depuis qu'elle est enceinte ?

- Ah, non, pas du tout... C'est moi, depuis que... Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Je n'ai pas encore osé... Elle dit que ce n'est pas grave, mais je vois bien que ça la frustre...

- Elle doit se poser des questions. Enfin c'est ce que je ferai si je vivais la même situation...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je me sens enfin prêt, et elle va avoir une vraie surprise ce soir... Quant à votre problème, le plus simple serait de demander à une femme, c'est elles qui savent simuler...

- Mais à qui je vais pouvoir en parler ?

- Pourquoi pas a Clara ? Comme ça, ça me permettra de savoir si elle a déjà simulé avec moi...

- Va pour Clara...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**

**(1) **Merci Idril de m'avoir fait remarqué mon erreur...


	17. simulation

**NOTE :** Mon troisième et dernier chapitre pour la journée...

**NOTE POUR IDRIL :** Merci pour l'info sur John... Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit marron, je dois vraiment être crevée (je devrait peut être arrêté de dormir trois heures par nuits...). Voila où ça me mène de pas beaucoup dormir, j'écris de grosse conneries, mais, au moins, ça fait rire... Pourquoi Elisabeth n'en redemande pas ? Peut-être une réponse dans ce chapitre...

**NOTE POUR SOLENE :** Et oui, nouveau moyen de transport... Tu sais déjà qu'aujourd'hui j'ai le cerveau déconnecté, alors je dis des énormités... Et oui, grande question... il a bien raison d'en profiter, mais c'est Clara qui va avoir le plus grand plaisir... Qu'elle va être se réponse ? J'en rigole d'avance... (La faut que je me fasse vraiment internée...) lol

--------------------------

/ Clara /

/ _Oui chéri _ /

Au ton de sa voix, John su tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais qu'elle s'éloignait des autres, comma à chaque fois qu'elle recevait une communication radio.

/ J'aurai voulu savoir si tu pouvais passer dans le bureau de Rodney quand tu auras terminé.../

/ _J'arrive tout de suite..._ /

5 minutes plus tard elle était installée dans le bureau.

- Tu as fait vite...

- Soit je venais, soit je commettais un meurtre...

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as vraiment le chic pour choisir tes ex, toi...

FLASH BACK

- Vous allez pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

- Il vous faudrait combien de table de travail ?

- Je pense que deux ça devrait suffire.

- Que deux pour tout ça ?

- Daniel, il en faut une pour toi, et une pour moi. Quand tu seras partie je travaillerai toute seule, ou je demanderai à quelqu'un de m'aider. Mais tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que nous avons beaucoup de travail...

- J'ai tout le matériel qu'il me faut... Ca pourra être fait dans deux jours... **(1)**

Erika et Clara, allèrent dans le bureau de la dernière, tandis que Daniel alla dans le labo, « pour aider les autres archéologues », selon ses dires. Mais Clara n'était pas dupe. Il voulait surtout savoir tout ce que les équipes avaient découvert.

- Alors comme ça vous connaissez John...

- Oui. A une période de nos vies, nous étions des amis très proches. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise de le retrouver ici. Et vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

- Un peu plus de cinq mois...

- Et vous êtes déjà enceinte de lui ? A votre place, je n'aurai jamais gardé l'enfant...

- Les enfants, et il est heureux d'être papa, autant que moi d'être mère.

- Ah, vous attendez des jumeaux ?

- Oui, nous allons avoir deux enfants.

- Mais ça fait tôt dans votre relation, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous allez manquez plein de choses tout les deux.

- Ca c'est ce que vous pensez. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrais nous rendre plus heureux que des enfants et un mariage ?

- Parce que vous avez déjà prévu de vous marier ?

- Bien sur, il a demandé ma main le jour de mon anniversaire, au moi d'octobre.

- Mais vous n'étiez ensemble que depuis un mois...

- Bravo, vous êtes douée en calcul mental. Certains trouveront ça peut être un peu rapide, mais la rapidité, n'est-ce pas le nouveau leitmotiv sur Terre ?

- Il ne faut pas confondre rapidité et précipitation.

/ _Clara ?_ /

/Oui chéri /

Elle s'éloigna de son bureau après avoir bien appuyé sur le mot chéri.

/ _J'aurai voulu savoir si tu pouvais passer dans le bureau de Rodney quand tu auras terminé..._ /

/ J'arrive tout de suite.../

- Je suis désolée, mais une affaire urgente m'attend...

- Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas...

Elles sortirent ensemble du bureau. Erika se dirigea vers ses quartiers, tandis que Clara se dirigea vers le bureau de Rodney.

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- John et moi, nous ne confondons pas vitesse et précipitation... Nous avons déjà était mariés, et il regrette tout ce qu'il a pu faire durant ce mariage, y compris vous.

Et elle s'éloigna à grands pas vers le bureau de Rodney.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? Et qui te dis que je regrette ça ?

- Dis moi que tu ne regrettes pas, et tu ne sais même pas à quoi t'attendre...

- A part ton départ... Je suppose que tu me tues, après, bien sur, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'C, Carson, et tous les archéologues. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça

- Et si on en revenait a vous Rodney... Si vous me disiez pourquoi je suis ici...

- J'aurai voulu savoir comment on sait quand une femme simule.

Clara éclata de rire.

- Vous me faites marcher la, c'est pas possible... Vous êtes sérieux ? Comment on sait quand une femme simule ? Vous avez des problèmes avec Elisabeth ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces derniers temps, elle s'endort tout de suite après, alors je me pose des questions.

- Ouah, le grand Rodney McKay qui a des questions sans réponses. Ca ne vous ait pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle était tout simplement fatiguée ? Ou que vous étiez tellement génial qu'une seule fois lui suffisait ?

- J'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit, mais sans plus.

- mais est-ce que vous, les mecs, vous pouvez vous rendre compte quand on simule. C'est tellement simple... Je crois que vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous en rendre compte...

Elle se tourna vers John.

- Tu t'en es rendu compte toi ?

- Quand ?

- Ben quand je simulais, de quand d'autre veux-tu que je parles...

- Tu veux dire que tu as déjà simulé avec moi...

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois...

- Combien ?

- De quoi ?

- Combien de fois tu as simulée depuis que tu es avec moi ?

- On compte celle de notre premier mariage ? Je ne voudrais pas te démoraliser... Rodney, si je peux vous donner un conseil, parlez-en avec elle. Et surtout ne lui dites pas que vous en avez parlé avec nous, elle penserait que vous n'avez pas confiance en elle, et elle pourrait vous faire une scène.

- Mais vous n'en faites pas une à John...

- Parce que je parle de sexe librement, c'est un sujet de conversation comme un autre. Tant qu'il ne vous donne pas les détails, moi, je m'en fiche. Et puis si ça peut lui permettre de résoudre ces problèmes, et de me l'améliorer... Bon, moi je crois que je vais aller me reposer un petit peu.

Elle se leva, se mit derrière John, passa un bras autour de son cou. Et l'embrasse et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

- Ta réponse, c'est deux fois, le reste du temps tu as été génial.

Et elle sortit en chantant sur sourire goguenard de John.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**

**(1)** Bon j'avoue, j'invente totalement (dsl je suis qu'en première année de licence... Si quelqu'un en sait plus, qu'il me fasse signe...)


	18. quand?

**NOTE :** Et dire qu'hier j'aurai pu encore écrire un chapitre... Je crois que je deviens insomniaque...lol

**NOTE POUR IDRIL :** Eh oui, tu es douée... Je crois que j'aurai répondu la même chose aussi, mais ils ont de ces questions parfois les mecs... Mais Elisabeth va-t-elle répondre à Rodney ? Et Rodney, va-t-il posé la question ? Et, surtout, est-ce que je vais écrire cette scène ? Moi j'ai bien imaginé sa tête, et c'est à ce moment la que je me suis rendu compte que j'écrivais de plus en plus de conneries, je disjoncte complètement en ce moment... Ca a du lui faire un choc, mais elle lui a quand même donné sa réponse à la fin...

**NOTE POUR SADY :** Moi j'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant... Ca c'est parce que j'étais fatiguée... Et aujourd'hui, je suis plutôt d'humeur mélancolique (je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'écouter le cd de Il Divo en boucle doit y être pour quelque chose...on verra bien ce que sa donne...lol). En tout cas, il choisit des femmes intelligentes...

--------------------------

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

- Que j'étais génial au lit...

- Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que je vais devoir supporter maintenant ?

- C'n'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerai bien savoir quand elle a simulé...

- Demandez-lui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire... Ce n'est pas le conseil qu'elle m'a donné ?

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va me répondre ?

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais à propos d'Elisabeth...

- L'avantage, c'est que moi, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec Clara... Ca sert quand même, le mariage...

- Surtout quand on trompe sa femme, et que la personne avec qui on la trompée débarque au seul endroit où on l'attendait pas... A votre place je me méfierais d'elle...

- De qui ?

- De cette docteur machin chose... Clara a bien vu comment elle vous regardez, je l'ai entendu le dire a Daniel, tout à l'heure, au mess, et si vous voulez mon avis, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se tienne loin de vous... Je pense que sa conversation avec Clara est tout à fait significative...

- Et depuis quand vous êtes un expert des relations humaines ?

- John, c'est assez flagrant, pour que même moi je comprenne. Ca flatte peut être votre ego que des femmes se battent pour vous, mais assurez-vous d'abord que c'est celle que vous aimez qui remportera la partie...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes hypothétiques futurs problèmes de couple. Concentrez vous plutôt sur vos problèmes, ou les problèmes scientifiques de cette cité... Moi, je vais aller voir ma _fiancée_ (il insista sur ce mot), pour savoir ce qu'elle mijote à propos de Erika. Parce qu'elle dit qu'elle à tirer un trait sur le passé, mais je n'en suis plus aussi sur...

- Parce que vous avez eu la naïveté de la croire ? Si il y a bien une chose dont je suis sur a propos des femmes, c'est qu'elles n'oublient jamais rien, et qu'elles sont très rancunières...

- Et Clara ne fait pas exception à la règle...

- Non, elle est l'exemple même de la règle... Quoiqu'elle vous a quand même pardonnée... Je crois que vous la faites attendre...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas compris ça aussi... Comment vous avez fait pour devenir major ?

- Ah, vous voulez parler du fait qu'elle aille se reposer... Bien sur que j'avais compris, mais je voulais la faire mijoter un peu...

- Vous savez que la patience a des limites ?

- Surtout celle de Clara... Je ferai bien d'y aller... A tout à l'heure...

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il entra, s'attendant à la voir l'attendre assise sur le lit, en train de lire mais elle n'était pas là. Il se demandait si il ne l'avait pas fait trop attendre, quand il l'entendit chanter dans la salle de bain.

_J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci  
Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici  
Que les choses ont changé, que les fleurs ont fané  
Que le temps d'avant, c'était le temps d'avant  
Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent_

Il faut que tu saches

J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

Fallait pas commencer m'attirer me toucher  
Fallait pas tant donner moi je sais pas jouer  
On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi  
Je ne suis pas les autres  
Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gâche

Je veux que tu saches

J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges  
Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges  
Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique  
J'les dirai sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je m'inventerai reine pour que tu me retiennes  
Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne  
Je deviendrai une autre après qui tu soupires  
Ces jeux seront les nôtres, si tel est ton désir

Plus brillante plus belle pour une autre étincelle  
Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore.**(1)**

Après les dernières paroles de la chanson, elle sortit de la salle de bain.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es la ?

- Assez pour t'avoir entendu chanter... Je t'ai déjà dis que j'aimais ta voix ?

- Même si tu me le répétais tous les jours, je ne te croirais pas...

- Et si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui te le dit ?

- Encore faut-il que ce quelqu'un d'autre m'entende chanter, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver étant donné que je chante que dans notre chambre...

- Et si je ramène cette personne dans notre chambre...

- Et ben on fera chambre a part pendant un petit moment si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Pff c'est toi qui viendras me demander de réintégrer la chambre.

- Ah, oui, tu crois. Tu veux parier ?

- Euh...

- Ah tu n'as plus l'air aussi sur de toi maintenant. Tu crois vraiment que je n'arriverai pas à me passer de toi ?

- D'accord je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu serais capable de mettre en place ta menace.

- Oh que oui, j'en serai capable. Mais tu as quand même l'air moins sur de toi depuis que je t'ai dit que j'avais simulé... **(2)**

- Au fait, je peux savoir quand ça s'est produit ?

- Mais c'est que je suis douée en plus, si tu n'avais rien remarqué, et que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé quand. Mais je ne voudrais pas te décevoir non plus...

- Vas-y, dis toujours, je suis prêt a tout entendre...

- Non, je ne peux pas te faire ça. Ca va te blesser dans ton amour propre...

Clara essayait de ne pas rire.

- Puisque je te dis que non...

- Ben assied-toi au moins...

- Je préfère rester debout...

- Bon, d'accord, tu l'auras voulu. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après.

Elle s'assit sur le lit.

- Alors c'était quand ?

- Les deux fois où tu as été le plus fier de toi...

Il s'assit sur le lit.

- Je t'avais dit que ça allait te faire un choc.

- Tu me fais marcher la ?

Elle explosa de rire.

- Bien sur que oui, gros bêta. Ces deux fois là, tu avais vraiment de quoi être fier...

- C'était quand alors ?

- Les deux seules fois où je n'avais pas envie, tout simplement... Rassuré ?

- Oh, mais il va falloir que tu te fasse pardonner, parce que mon ego en a pris un coup...

- Tu veux que je flatte ton ego, en te disant que tu es beau, grand, fort, que je ne suis qu'une faible femme qui a besoin de son homme pour vivre ?

- Quelque chose dans ce genre, oui...

- Ca, tu peux vraiment te le mettre où je pense... J'ai un autre moyen de me faire pardonner...

- Comment ?

- Hum, allonge toi, et tu verras bien.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**

**(1) **_Pour que tu m'aimes encore_, de Céline Dion, bien que je préfère la version de Il Divo.

**(2)** Et vas-y que je t'en rajoute une couche... je sais, je suis méchante.

Promis dans les prochains chapitres, je raconte moins de conneries, et on en revient aux choses sérieuse, enfin si j'arrive a reconnecter mon cerveau normalement...Lol


	19. problèmes?

**NOTE :** Merci pour les reviews... Je crois que je vais avoir maintenant un rythme de croisière un peu plus lent, mais je crois qu'avec l'inspiration de mon côté, je vais pouvoir poster un chapitre d'avance (et oui, le fait d'avoir un ordi dans ma chambre va me faire prendre de l'avance, malheureusement, comme j'ai pas encore Internet dessus, je ne pourrai pas les poster au fur et à mesure que je les écris…)

**NOTE POUR IDRIL : **Je sais j'arrête toujours au mauvais moment, mais qui te dis que je vais en rester là ? Chapitre rien que pour toi, avec tout ce que tu m'as demandé...

**NOTE POUR SOLENE :** Contente que ça te fasse autant rire… Moi aussi j'adore écrire ce genre de scène là, alors si ça te plait, ça me fait encore plus plaisir…lol

**NOTE POUR SADY :** J'adore Il Divo, et c'est vrai que celle avec Céline Dion est magnifique… Contente que tu trouves ça toujours aussi bien…

**NOTE POUR DARTH-ABBY :** Bah, ce n'est pas grave pour la mise à jour… Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Contente que ça te fasse rire aussi…

--------------------------

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Elle se mit debout devant lui, et le poussa sur le lit.

- Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise...

- Mais c'est une surprise qui va me plaire ou pas ?

- Disons que tu ne t'y attends pas… Ah non, ne fais cette tête là, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister. C'est quelque chose que tu me demandes de te faire depuis un certain temps, et que je t'ai toujours refusé…

- Qu'est-ce que je te demande depuis longtemps, et que tu m'as toujours refusé ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- A mon avis ce n'est pas de me faire la cuisine…

- Tu sais très bien que je suis nulle en cuisine. Dans notre couple, c'est toi le cuistot… Et quand est-ce que tu me cuisines ta spécialité ?

- Ce n'est sûrement pas ici que je trouverai les ingrédients…

- Hum, je peux très bien m'arranger pour ça

- Très subtil changement de sujet, mais ça ne marche pas…

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas encore trouvé ?

- Non…

- Bon, allez, sur le ventre…

- Tu sais qu'on peut venir frapper à la porte à n'importe quel moment ?

- Tu as peur d'être dans une position indécente ?

- Avec toi, je m'attends à tout…

- Tache de ne pas l'oublier…

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte.

- Nan, mais c'est pas possible, on peut pas être une heure tranquille dans cette foutue cité…

- C'est normal, quand on est le militaire le plus haut gradé de la cité… Ca sera pour demain…

- Ou pour ce soir…

- Je crois que je vais aller ouvrir, parce que qui que ce soit, il doit être sur de savoir que nous sommes ici, et il va finir par s'impatienter…

- Pff. J'aimerait tellement être sur Terre dans des moments comme ça…

Clara se leva et s'approcha de la porte.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'avec les évènements actuels, tu serais avec moi sur Terre ?

Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Elisabeth ? **(1)**

BUREAU DU DOCTEUR RODNEY MCKAY

- Lui poser la question… Ils sont marrants tous les deux, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes de parler de ce sujet tous les deux.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Comment je vais pouvoir aborder la question sans avoir l'air ridicule ? Il faut l'aide d'un expert.

Il sortit de son bureau en trombe. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il savait trouver l'expert en question. Il toqua à la porte. On lui ouvrit, et on lui proposa d'entrer.

- Lizzie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Il tourna la tête vers John et Clara. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très à l'aise.

- Je suis venue demander un conseil auprès de John et Clara, qui est le couple modèle de cette base, parce que le seul stable que je connais.

- Vous plaisantez la, Elisabeth ? Nous, un couple modèle, laissez moi rire. Je dois vous rappeler que quand on était marié, John m'a trompé, et que maintenant son ex est ici ? Ou bien que la femme dont il a prononcé le nom à son réveil, après une semaine de coma, est aussi ici ? Tient, en fait, c'est toutes tes ex à toi qui sont ici, et pas mes ex à moi…

- C'est vrai ça, on ne connaît pas vos ex à vous, Clara…

- En fait vous en connaissez un.

- Et je peux savoir qui c'est ?

- Non. Mais on ne parle pas de nous là. John, je crois qu'on devrait les laisser.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je suis sur qu'ils ne feront pas de bêtises ici, et qu'ils penseront à bien refermer la porte en sortant.

John avait l'impression que Clara avait lue dans ses pensées. Ils sortirent de la chambre.

- Un de tes pouvoirs, en tant qu'ancienne, ce serait pas de lire dans les pensées ?

- J'en sais rien… Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, il faut que j'en parle à Daniel…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le seul qui ait fait son Ascension, et qui en ait des souvenirs. Il pourra peut être me fournir des renseignements sur ces « pouvoirs »…

AU MEME MOMENT, DANS LA CHAMBRE.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire, Elisabeth.

- Comment ça ?

- Depuis quelques temps, c'est différent entre nous.

- Je crois que la routine a pris le pas sur notre relation. Et puis, elle a évoluée, je crois qu'on a passé les premiers mois d'euphorie.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Nous surprendre. Changer nos habitudes…

- C'est si simple que ça ?

- On verra dans quelques temps, si tu dis toujours que c'est si simple de changer…

- Mais pour toi, je prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

- C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait dit, Rodney…

- J'ai encore une petite question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as déjà simulé ?

Elisabeth sourit.

- Demande à n'importe quelle femme si elle a déjà simulé, tu auras toujours la même réponse. C'est encore un de nos grands avantages, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte…

- Ca veut dire que… Et je peux savoir quand c'était ?

- Mais pourquoi vous posez tous cette question ? De toute façon, c'est du passé, vous ne pouvez plus rien y changer, alors à quoi bon savoir ?

- Pour savoir quelles erreurs on a fait…

- Vous les hommes, toujours aussi égocentrique. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça venait peut-être des femmes le problème ?

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle… Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On va déjà quitter cette chambre, et retourner travailler, on verra le reste ce soir.

- C'est toi le chef…

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**

**(1)** Là, Idril, c'est pas de ma faute, mais celle d'Elisabeth…. Lol (je sais c'est moi qui décide de ce que font les personnages !)


	20. Fachés?

**NOTE :** Merci pour les reviews... Maintenant, on repasse aux choses sérieuses… (Quoi ? Vous croyiez quand même pas que ça allait rester tout beau tout rose non plus ?)

**NOTE POUR IDRIL : **Merci pour cette longue review… Je crois que ton cri m'est parvenu aux oreilles. D'ailleurs je suis encore cachée sous mon bureau, ce qui n'est pas très pratique pour taper. Attention je sors…lol. Ben si je leur faisais faire ce que je voulais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait le lendemain après manger (et oui, il faudra que tu attendes jusque la pour avoir la réponse à ta question.)Dire quand on simule c'est gênant, et il ne faut pas non plus avoir peur de la réaction de l'autre, savoir à peu près comment il va réagir. C'est pour ça que Clara le dit à John (elle le connaît assez bien, et puis ils jouent beaucoup au chat et à la souris), mais qu'Elisabeth ne le dis pas à Rodney. Je vois leur relation comme plus mure, par moment Clara et John ressemblent à deux ados, ils réapprennent à se découvrir, alors que je vois la relation entre Rodney et Elisabeth comme plus « adulte », à cause de leur travail et de leurs responsabilités. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre, sinon ce n'est pas grave…

Avec son cerveau bien sur qu'il va innover… Et tu viens de me donner une idée de scène avec John qui va aider Rodney…

Contente que ça t'est fait plaisir de le lire, parce que je l'ai écrit en pensant à toi (c'est pour ça que c'est Elisabeth qui interrompt la scène, et pas quelqu'un d'autre.)

Qui est l'ex de Clara sur la base ? Si je le dis maintenant, où est l'effet de surprise ? Je ne donnerai même pas d'indices sinon ça serait trop simple… (C'est pas déjà un indice ça ?). On ne va pas tarder à en apprendre plus sur Clara…

**NOTE POUR SOLENE :** Comme je l'ai dit au-dessus, je vois la relation d'Elisabeth et Rodney comme plus « adulte », et je ne crois pas qu'Elisabeth soit du genre à avouer quand elle a simulée…lol

J'espère bien que tu as repéré l'élément. Il a été inséré dans ce chapitre avant même que je lise tes mails, comme quoi quand on dit « les grands esprits se rencontrent » c'est vrai. Je plaisante, en fait j'ai un cerveau de blonde (c'est ce qu'on me répète tout le temps, pourtant je suis châtain foncé, mais j'ai les racines blondes…lol. Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de dire des conneries (ma boite de petites pilules est à côté de moi, mais elles me font peur… Et les messieurs en blanc et ben, ils veulent que je les suive sans opposer de résistance… J'y vais ou je n'y vais pas ? Ah ben non alors, ils ont pas de médecin écossais…)

**NOTE POUR DARTH-ABBY :** Mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça te plait tellement que tu mets cette fic dans tes favoris…

--------------------------

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je sais pas toi, mais moi je vais voir Daniel.

- Donc j'ai le choix entre les dossiers de Bates, et une discussion entre deux archéologues… Je penche plutôt pour les dossiers de Bates.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre après parce que j'aurai passé beaucoup de temps avec Daniel.

- Est-ce que je me suis déjà plaint ?

- Ah non, c'est vrai, tu ne te plains pas, tu fais des crises de jalousie.

- Et toi, tu ne fais pas des crises de jalousie ?

- Non, moi je me plains que tes ex soient sur la base…

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était ton ex présent sur la base…

- Pour que tu me fasses une crise de jalousie ? Merci, mais non merci…

- C'est donc quelqu'un que je connais.

- C'n'est pas une nouvelle, je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure.

- C'n'est pas Carson au moins ?

- Nan, je crois que si ça avait été Carson, je serai toujours avec lui…

- Tu ne l'aurais pas quitté pour moi ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Eh faut pas prendre tes rêves pour des réalités mon vieux…

- Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

- Parce que ça n'aurait pas marché. Nous n'étions pas amoureux. Si tu veux un indice, il fait le même travail que moi…

- Je me doutais que c'était un archéologue, mais même en éliminant les plus âgés, les trois quart des archéologues présents sur la cité sont susceptibles d'être un de tes ex…

- Ca te gêne tant que ça de savoir que je travaille avec un de mes ex ?

- Je ne voudrai pas que tu retombes dans ses bras. Et s'il était mieux que moi ? Si tu es sortit avec lui, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Tu ne sors qu'avec des hommes intelligents…

- Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle…

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Mais ne fait pas cette tête là, tu sais bien que je plaisante…

- Revenons-en à ton ex… Je veux savoir qui c'est…

- Oh, monsieur « veut ». Et ben moi, je ne veux pas te dire qui c'est…

- Reprend au moins ta bague de fiançailles…

- Je ne préfère pas pour l'instant… Je ne voudrai pas te la rendre si…

- Si quoi ?

- Si jamais il se passait quelque chose avec Erika…

- Il ne se passera rien avec elle… En tout cas, s'il se passe quelque chose, je ne serai pas consentant…

- Clara lui jeta un regard furieux, se retourna sans rien dire, et partit dans son bureau.

- Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Serais-tu fâché avec ta petite amie ?

- Erika…Premièrement nous ne sommes pas fâchés, deuxièmement c'est ma fiancée, et troisièmement je ne tiens pas tant que ça à te parler…

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu as peur de succomber à la tentation ?

- Alors là, aucun risque, surtout si c'est toi la tentation.

- Tu as déjà succombé une fois à mes charmes, alors que tu étais avec elle. Pourquoi tu ne succomberais pas une deuxième fois ?

- Parce qu'on ne fait jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs…

- Tu ne me considérais pas comme une erreur il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça…

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis…

- Mais je vais te faire changer d'avis à propos de moi…

- Je me demande bien comment tu vas faire ça…

- En t'éloignant de ta fiancée chérie…

- Elle n'entrera pas dans ton petit jeu. Elle est bien trop intelligente pour ça…

- Tu le crois vraiment, ou tu essaies de t'en convaincre ?

- De toute façon, même si elle rentre dans ton jeu, à ta place je me ferais du souci pour moi-même… Tu ne la connais pas…

Elle se tourna et s'éloigna. Elle fit volte-face, et lui lança :

- Et toi, tu es sur de la connaître ?

Elle partit vers la bibliothèque, pour voir comment les tables de travail allaient être installées.

John renonça à son projet de travailler sur les dossiers de Bates, et préféra se diriger vers le bureau de Clara. Il la trouva en grande discussion avec Daniel. Une fois qu'il fut entrer, ils se taisèrent tout les deux. Elle ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil, mais il remarqua qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle l'en empêcha.

- C'est pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Je suis désolé. Je plaisantais… Je veux bien reconnaître que c'était une blague de mauvais goût… Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet là sur toi…

Il lui laissait du temps pour répondre, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il aurait préféré l'entendre hurler, lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, qu'elle dise n'importe quoi, plutôt que d'affronter son silence. Il se dit que ce n'était peut être pas le moment, et qu'elle voudrait rester seule et réfléchir.

- Je vais te laisser. Si… Si tu me cherches, je suis dans mon bureau…

Il sortit du bureau, et se dirigea vers le sien. Ca l'avait bouleversé de la voir dans cet état là, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle lui avait semblé fragile, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras, et de lui dire qu'il était désolé, et que tout irait bien, qu'il ne dirait plus de telles choses… Ca le surprenait qu'elle se mette dans cet état là juste pour une phrase. Il devait se passer autre chose… Il se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas surpris durant sa conversation avec Erika. Et elle aurait mal interprété les faits. Il se dit que ça devait sûrement être ça Il attendrait qu'elle se soit un peu calmée, et il irait la voir pour tout lui expliquer.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	21. développement

**NOTE :** Quel pavé de notes au chapitre précédent… Je crois que je vais me restreindre maintenant…

**NOTE POUR SOLENE :** Dans ton enfance, ton conte préféré c'était pas le petit poucet ? C'est grâce à toi si il y a autant de petits cailloux... Et je suis contente que tu les ais ramassés... Franchement ce n'est pas clair ce que je fait ? (D'accord j'avoue que tu en sais plus que les autres sur la suite... je t'en ai peut-être trop dit, non ?)

**NOTE POUR IDRIL :** Oh, tu sais, comme le dis John, pratiquement tout les archéologues de la cité sont des hommes, et en enlevant les plus âgés, il reste les trois quart (bien que Clara préfère les hommes plus âgés qu'elle, elle a à peine la trentaine, et John est un petit peu plus vieux que ça, non ? lol). Enfin bon, j'ai déjà dit qui c'était l'ex de Clara dans une fic précédente (je crois que c'est dans changements, mais je ne suis pas sure à 100)... De toute façon, Erika elle va en prendre pour son grade... C'est vraiment une garce, et elle va le devenir encore plus par la suite... Mais elle ne restera pas un mois (s'il faut je la donne à manger aux wraiths...). Et oui il les choisi mal, mais qui choisit ses ex ?

--------------------------

- Clara, ça va ?

Elle continuait de pleurer.

- J'ai peur Daniel… Tout ça arrive si vite. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'en empêcher…

- C'est normal que tu ais peur… Mais pourquoi vouloir l'en empêcher ? Ca fait partie de toi, c'est ce qui fait que tu es toi, et que tu es unique. Ca a toujours été en toi…

- Non, je m'en serai aperçu…

- Tu l'as peut être refoulé, et pour une raison ou une autre, ça ressort aujourd'hui…

- Mais pourquoi ça ne le fait pas en ta présence ?

- Il y a plein d'hypothèses possibles… On sait déjà que ce n'est pas le gène des anciens, vu que tu en as fait l'expérience avec John…

- J'ai même l'impression que c'est plus fort avec lui qu'avec Rodney. Même avec Carson c'est plus fort.

- Ils doivent avoir des prédispositions par le fait qu'ils portent le gène… Je ne vois qu'une hypothèse à peu près plausible.

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai fait l'Ascension…

- Tu crois que ça pourrait jouer ?

- C'est une possibilité.

- On peut la vérifier…

- Comment ?

- Chaya… C'est aussi une ancienne qui a fait l'Ascension et qui est revenue.

- Et pourquoi elle est revenue ?

- Elle a essayé de tuer John. Et c'est la fille d'Octavius…

- Viens, on va aller la voir, et on saura si j'ai raison ou pas…

- Il est hors de question que je sorte de ce bureau…

- Clara…

- Non, Daniel, ce n'est pas toi qui as toutes ces voix dans ta tête. Et c'est de pire en pire. Je ne sortirais pas de ce bureau.

- Et comment tu feras pour manger, pour dormir ?

- J'irai après tout le monde…

- Et quand tu devras faire tes échographies ? Tu seras obligée de sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu sais où on peut la trouver, Chaya, à cette heure-ci ?

- Si je me souviens bien, on doit lui donner des cours sur je-ne-sais-plus-quel-machin-scientifique. Donc sûrement dans le labo de science…

- Tu vas venir avec moi…

- Il est pas question que je rentre dans ce labo. Tu sais combien de scientifiques travaillent là dedans ? J'ai pas envie de les entendre…

- Clara, il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser ton pouvoir. Et ce n'est pas en restant confinée ici que tu vas y arriver.

- Daniel, c'est déjà dur quand je ne suis qu'avec une seule personne. Alors être en présence de dizaines de scientifiques, c'est au-dessus de mes forces…

- Clara, je ne te connaissais pas ce côté défaitiste. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais… Tu vas venir avec moi, et je t'aiderai à affronter ça, même si je dois rester ici pendant des mois.

- Tu crois vraiment que Jack acceptera ?

- Je crois qu'il préfèrerait que je revienne, et avec toi…

- Ca serait plus sa réaction…

Elle le regarda et sourit.

- Tu es prête ?

- Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire…

- On va tester… Je pense que tu devrais te concentrer que sur Chaya, et te fermer à tout le reste…

- Et je fais ça comment, dis moi ?

- Franchement, je ne m'en souviens plus… Bon on va entrer. Ca va aller ?

- Je vais essayer…

Ils entrèrent dans le labo.

- Clara, docteur Jackson, mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?

- Nous aimerions voir Chaya.

- Elle est là bas au bout.

- Merci Rodney.

Il s'avancèrent vers le fond du labo.

- Ca va ?

- Pour l'instant ce ne sont que des murmures. Mais ça fait toujours ça au début…

- Bon, concentre toi sur Chaya.

- Rien, absolument rien. Ta théorie est…

Elle retint un cri et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.

- Daniel, fais-les taire, s'il te plait…

- Clara, je ne peux rien faire, il faut que tu te concentres…

- C'est trop dur…

On pouvait entendre la panique dans sa voix. Elle avait toujours les mains sur les oreilles. Elle se retourna et partit en courant. Elle bouscula John, sans s'apercevoir que c'était lui. Elle marmonna un désolé à peine audible, et courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus aller plus loin. Elle sentit l'air frais sur sa figure. Elle était sur un des pontons de la cité. Elle s'assit par terre, et se recroquevilla.

---------------------

Il fut surpris de voir Clara sortir du labo de science, les mains sur les oreilles, et courant comme si le diable la poursuivait. Il entra dans le labo, et repéra Daniel. Il s'avança vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Clara ? Elle est bizarre depuis ce matin…

- Je ne crois pas que c'est à moi de vous le dire…

- Et comment ça se fait qu'elle se confie à vous plutôt qu'à moi ?

- Par ce qu'elle sait que je comprends ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment. Même si je n'en ai que peu de souvenirs, j'ai du apprendre à vivre avec la même situation. Mais moi ça n'a pas duré. Tandis que pour Clara, c'est pour la vie.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Demandez plutôt à elle de vous expliquer…

Il attrapa Daniel par le col.

- Bon, maintenant vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe, ou sinon…

- Ou sinon quoi, major ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Vous voulez savoir ce qui arrive à Clara, hein. Et ben je vais vous le dire. Ses pouvoirs d'ancienne se développent, et en ce moment elle entend les pensées des gens qui l'entourent…

- Et elle fait ça volontairement ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que si c'était volontaire, elle serait partie en courant de ce labo, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, John partit à la recherche de Clara.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	22. sentiments et impressions

**NOTE :** Merci pour les reviews…

**NOTE POUR SADY** : Le voilà le prochain chapitre… Je t'ai mis l'eau à la bouche avec si peu ? Qu'est-ce que ça sera pour la suite alors ? lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**NOTE POUR IDRIL** : Ca doit être chiant, mais ça doit faire peur aussi au début… Moi j'aimerais bien savoir qui est faux-cul avec moi, mais j'aimerais pas que ça soit l'inverse…lol. Pas besoin d'entendre les pensées d'Erika pour savoir ce qu'elle veut, mais Clara a du « capter » ses pensées sans faire exprès (ben ouais, elle ne maîtrise pas encore son pouvoir…). Mais qui te dis que John est sincère ? (D'accord je me tais et j'arrête de dire des conneries…lol). Bonne hypothèse sur comment a fait Clara pour savoir avec qui John l'avait trompé, malheureusement elle est totalement fausse… Non, Clara sait depuis longtemps avec qui John l'a trompée, elle attendait juste le bon moment pour lui dire. Savoir comment elle l'a su, c'est une toute autre histoire, qui risque d'apparaître bientôt (et ça sera encore un voile de levé sur le passé de Clara…).

Pour ce qui est des bébés, je ne crois pas que ça se fera, en tout cas, pas comme tu le crois (est-ce qu'on peut considérer des fœtus comme doués de pensée ? Je n'en suis pas très sure…). Il y aura bien une connexion, mais elle sera différente…Et puis elle a pas besoin de ça pour savoir quels sont les sexes des bébés, une échographie ça sera plus simple…lol

**NOTE POUR SOLENE** : Merci, mille fois merci, ma puce adorée, pour tous ces conseils que tu me donnes. J'espère que je ne fais pas trop du hors-sujet, mais c'est toi l'experte en SF….lol

**NOTE POUR DARTH-ABBY :** Je crois que tu es la seule à avoir ri à la fin (ou du moins, la seule qui me l'ai dit...) lol... Ben la suite c'est maintenant...

--------------------------

Il suivit la direction dans laquelle elle était partie. Sans l'intervention de Rodney, qui vérifia les capteurs d'énergie, il aurait tourné longuement. Rodney avait repéré quelqu'un sur l'un des pontons. John se dirigea vers celui-ci, ne doutant pas d'y trouver Clara.

- Clara ?

- Va-t-en…

- Clara, je ne partirais pas… En tout cas, pas sans toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que j'entende aussi tes pensées ? Que je ressente ta pitié, et que je t'entende penser que je suis un monstre ? c'est ça que tu veux ? Ou que je te dise d'aller retrouver ta Erika ?

- Mon cœur, si tu lis dans mes pensées, tu verras que je ne pense pas du tout que tu sois un monstre. Et que je me contrefous d'Erika comme de ma première paire de chaussettes.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit, lui aussi, contre le mur.

- C'est pour ça que tu es partie aussi rapidement tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avec toi je n'entend pas que tes pensées, je ressent aussi tes sentiments quand ils sont forts. Et tout à l'heure j'ai ressentit tout l'amour que tu nous donnes, aux bébés et à moi, et ça m'a fait peur. Et quand tu es venu me voir dans mon bureau, ça m'a fait si mal. Comme si j'avais… Non, comme si tu avais le cœur brisé.

- C'est parce que j'ai eu peur de te perdre, encore une fois, et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- Tu crois que c'est si facile à dire. Je me réveil le matin et je te dis : « au fait, chéri, j'entend ce que tu penses, et ce que toutes les personnes de la base pensent quand je suis à proximité… ».

- Mais tu t'es confiée à Daniel…

- Mais parce que je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées… Ni dans celle de Chaya non plus…

- Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Si c'est vraiment lié à leur Ascension, ils doivent sûrement avoir appris à faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas lire dans leurs pensées, et ça doit leur être resté, inconsciemment…

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et la serra contre lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressent en ce moment ?

- Mis à part le fait que tout le monde pense que je suis un monstre, et que j'ai un mal de crane atroce ?

- Je voulais dire, à propos de moi…

- Oh. Je ressens ton amour. Comment ça se fait que je ressente tes sentiments ?

Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

- Peut être parce qu'un lien spécial nous unis. Quelque chose de fort, et qui ne se brisera jamais…

- C'est une hypothèse parmi tant d'autre… Arrête de penser ça…

- Penser quoi ?

- Que je suis intelligente et que mon cerveau doit aller à cent à l'heure…

- Tu entends ça aussi ?

- Et tout le reste… Comme ta petite conversation avec Erika…

- Et ?

- Et rien du tout… Tu pourrais pas arrêter de penser à tout et n'importe quoi pendant cinq minutes s'il te plait ? Mon esprit aimerait bien se reposer un peu lui aussi… Et arrêtes de penser à ça…

- Bon, à quoi tu veux que je pense alors ?

- A rien, s'il te plait, ne pense à rien… Si tout ça ne s'arrête pas rapidement, je crois que je vais devenir folle… Entendre toutes ces voix dans ma tête… Je comprends les schizophrènes… Entendre toutes ces voix quand je suis dans une pièce remplie de monde…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens dans ces moments là ?

- J'ai l'impression de… me perdre, oui, c'est ça, de ne plus savoir qui je suis, ou ce que moi je pense. Je n'entend plus que toutes les voix, certaines plus fortes que d'autres, mais toutes si présentes… Et quand ça se termine, je me sens si fatiguée, j'ai l'impression d'être vidée de l'intérieur, comme si on m'avait pris toute mon énergie. Et le retour à la « normale », si je puis dire, et tellement brusque, que ça me fait plus de mal que de bien. J'ai l'impression que je sombre, et que je me perds, petit à petit, selon l'intensité de ce que j'entends. Et c'est de pire en pire chaque jour. Dans un sens, je crois que c'est les bébés qui m'aident à reprendre conscience de moi-même. A chaque fois que je sors d'une « transe », je crois qu'on peut appeler ça comma ça, je les sens bouger, me donner de petits coups de pied. Et j'ai l'impression que ce sont eux qui me « réveille » quand ça va trop loin…

- Et jusqu'où ça a déjà été ?

Il avait un peu peur de connaître la réponse.

- Tu es sur de vouloir le savoir ?

- Oui, malgré tout ce que je peux penser…

- Jusqu'à être déconnectée de la réalité…

- Et ça c'est produit quand ?

- Aujourd'hui… Je me souviens que j'étais dans le labo de science, et je me « réveille » ici. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, ni comment je suis arrivée ici, et c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur. Partir et ne pas savoir quand je vais revenir. Imagine que ça arrive pendant que je travaille, ou que je manipule un objet ancien. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ?

- Bonne question. Je ne vois qu'une solution pour l'instant...

- Il n'en est pas question...

- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit...

- Mais tu l'as pensé. Il n'est pas question que je reste enfermée dans l'infirmerie. Je préfère la chambre, au moins je suis sure de n'y rencontrer personne, à part toi, et c'est déjà suffisant...

- En quoi c'est suffisant ?

- John, tu penses trop. Tu m'étouffes...

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Que si je reste plus longtemps avec quelqu'un qui pense à côté de moi, ma tête va exploser...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	23. rejet

**NOTE :** Merci pour les reviews…

**NOTE POUR SADY** : Tu es rapide pour envoyer des reviews… Alala j'espère que je vais continuer à te mettre l'eau à la bouche…

**NOTE POUR DARTH-ABBY** : Mais qu'est-ce que je dis de si drôle ? Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir l'esprit tordu. Moi aussi j'ai l'esprit très tordu. Tu avais du le remarquer, non ?

**NOTE SPECIALE :** Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier Solène, qui m'offre généreusement ses conseils, qui me permettent d'avancer dans ma fic… Ma puce je te fais de gros bisous, et encore une fois merci. Merci pour ton son soutient, sans toi, qui sait où j'en serai aujourd'hui dans ma fic ?

--------------------------

Elle se leva et s'avança vers la porte…

- Tu vas où ?

- Je n'en sais rien… A un endroit où je pourrai me reposer sans entendre personne…

- Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner…

- Alors arrêtes de te faire autant de soucis pour moi. Il ne va rien m'arriver de grave, il faut juste que j'apprenne à éloigner les pensées des autres… Je devrai peut être demander conseil aux Anciens…

- Tient, c'est une bonne idée, pourquoi personne n'y a pensé auparavant ?

- John, ce n'est pas ta faute si tout ça m'arrive. Ca serait arrivé d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je préfère que ce soit ici, où je peux encore trouver de l'aide, plutôt que sur Terre, où je n'aurai rien pu faire. Alors arrêtes de penser que tu es coupable. Qui aurait cru que tu pensais autant ?

- Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de la répartie…

- Mais combien de temps il me reste avant de me perdre ?

Elle se parlait à elle-même. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que John l'avait entendu.

- Tu ne te perdras pas, j'empêcherais que ça se produise…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras pour empêcher ça ? Tu ne peux rien faire, absolument rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'entendre les autres penser…

Elle commençait à s'énerver. Ils se mirent tout les deux à crier.

- Tu arrives bien à le supporter quand tu es avec moi…

- Parce que tu crois que je te le dirai si ça allait mal ? Pour t'entendre penser encore plus tout et n'importe quoi, et te poser des questions sur moi ? Je n'en peux plus, je veux que tout ça s'arrête.

- Mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas. Pas tant que tu refuseras d'admettre que ça fait partie de toi, et que ça en a toujours fait partie. C'est peut-être ça, la solution, que tu acceptes.

- Tu crois que c'est si facile que ça d'accepter le fait que tu es un monstre.

- Alors c'est ça que tu penses de toi. Que tu es un monstre ? C'est ça que tu veux, que tout le monde le pense ? Ou juste moi ? Tu veux m'éloigner de toi ? Si c'est ça, alors très bien, je vais penser que tu es un monstre. Et puis je me demanderai ce que j'ai bien pu te trouver, et ce que je fais avec quelqu'un comme toi. Et puis j'irai retrouver Erika, et tu seras contente, tu auras eu ce que tu voulais.

- Arrêtes !

Elle tomba à genoux. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Clara, ça va ?

- Mieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je crois que je t'ai éjecté de mon esprit.

- Tu as fait ça comment ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je t'entendais penser à tout ce qu'elle t'avait fait, et je voulais que ça cesse réellement, je ne voulais plus entendre ce que tu pensais sur elle. Et tout d'un coup ça a cessé.

- Et maintenant, tu entends ce que je pense ?

- Non, rien, c'est le vide…

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé la solution…

- Ah oui, je vais m'amuser à me disputer avec toutes les personnes de la base, juste pour ne plus les entendre penser. Tu imagines le nombre de disputes que ça fait ? Et il faut que ça soit assez fort pour que j'arrive à fermer les portes de mon esprit. C'est pour ça que je ne t'entends plus… Mon esprit ne veut pas laisser entrer tes pensées… Je suppose que ce que Daniel et Chaya font inconsciemment, c'est à dire ne pas laisser sortir leur pensées, doit pouvoir se faire dans le sens inverse. Je dois pouvoir ne pas laisser entrer les pensées des autres…

Elle était assise par terre. Elle était pale. John lui tendit la main.

- Je vais te ramener dans la chambre, et te chercher de quoi manger. Pendant ce temps tu te reposes. Et après, on voit ce qu'on peut faire.

Il l'aida à se relever. Elle fut prise d'un léger vertige, et il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Ca fait du bien de ne plus t'entendre penser. John ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Tu avais raison, je n'aurais jamais du…

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

- Chut, c'est déjà oublié. On savait que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre, et ce n'est que le début. Mais penses à tout le bien que tu pourras faire autour de toi. Et puis, je n'aurai pas du m'emporter comme ça. Maintenant il faut que tu te reposes.

- D'accord. Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- De ne pas m'avoir laisser tomber, de ne pas penser que je suis un monstre, et de ne pas avoir céder aux propositions d'Erika…

- Et pourquoi j'aurais fait tout ça ? Tu ne sais donc pas que je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle alla s'allonger sur le lit. Il sortit de la chambre, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Clara. Il avait des excuses à présenter. Il pénétra dans le bureau.

- Major.

- Docteur Jackson. Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je vous comprends. Comment va Clara ?

- Mieux depuis qu'elle n'entend plus mes pensées.

- Elle n'entend plus vos pensées ?

- Non, elle a dit qu'elle les avait rejetées de son esprit.

- Ca s'est produit quand et comment ?

- Tout à l'heure. On était en train de se disputer, et elle est tombée à genoux. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'entendait plus penser.

- Elle a du créer une barrière inconsciente entre son esprit et vos pensées. Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un d'autre, à qui elle aurait pu entendre ce qu'il pensait ?

- Non, je l'ai ramenée dans notre chambre. Elle se repose.

- Je crois qu'elle va en avoir besoin.

- C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi, c'est moi ?

- L'archéologue qui est sortit avec Clara, et avec qui ça s'est terminé parce qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis ?

- Vous venez seulement de le découvrir ?

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	24. pouvoirs?

**NOTE :** Merci pour les reviews… Désolée de n'avoir pas updater hier, mais pendant environ une semaine et demie, mon calendrier est surchargé, les cours ont repris, et les exposés avec, donc je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster tous les jours. C'est pourquoi je vais essayer d'écrire des chapitres plus longs, pour me faire pardonner…

**NOTE POUR SADY** : Elle ne peut plus entendre les pensées de John, mais elle peut quand même entendre les pensées des autres… Quant à laisser des reviews a tes fics, c'est normal, parce que tu me fais apprécier le Shweir et que tu écris bien. Et puis, tu as été ma première revieweuse, sans toi, j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps la publication de mes fics…

**NOTE POUR IDRIL**: Je croyais que tu mettais du temps à comprendre ? Si c'est vraiment le cas, une fois qu'il est lancé, ton cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse…lol. Bon je décerne le prix que tu veux, tu le mérite bien… Du repos va lui faire le plus grand bien… Et si Rodney lisait ma fic, je crois qu'il se dirait « c'est qui cette cinglée ? Qu'elle retourne à ses études au lieu d'écrire de telles conneries… » lol.

**NOTE POUR SOLENE : **Merci, merci, merci, merci… Je t'ai dit merci ? Tu as la chance, si je puis dire, dans savoir un peu plus sur le développement, même beaucoup plus, que les autres… J'espère que la façon dont j'écris ça te plait…

--------------------------

Il était sorti du bureau. Il voulait laisser Clara se reposer, il se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie. Il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur le gène ATA, et quoi de mieux que de s'adresser à celui qui l'avait découvert.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur ce gène. Je ne peux pas vous dire comment il agit sur le cerveau, on ne sait déjà pas comment un cerveau « normal » fonctionne, alors comment voulez-vous que je sache comment le gène ATA règle le cerveau ? Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'au lieu d'utiliser 10 de ces capacités, le cerveau en utilise plus. C'est sans doute pourquoi les anciens pouvaient lire dans les pensées…

- Mais nous sommes aussi porteurs du gène, naturellement, on doit aussi pouvoir le faire.

- Major, vous savez que seulement 3 de notre ADN nous différencie des grands singes ?

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit, je crois… Mais là ce n'est qu'un gène. Nous sommes plus proches d'eux que des grands singes.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le gène dans sa totalité. Prenez, par exemple, un bloc de papier. Si vous n'avez pas le crayon qui va avec, vous ne pouvez pas écrire. Votre gène est le bloc de papier, et il vous manque le crayon.

- Mais imaginez que j'ai le crayon, et que ce qu'il manque, c'est quelques feuilles de papier…

- Dans ce cas, on peut supposer avoir une partie des pouvoirs des anciens. Mais pas dans leur totalité. On ne peut pas avoir la même puissance que Clara. On pourrait peut être lire dans les pensées, mais impossible d'avoir le pouvoir de guérison.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Clara m'a raconté que le général O'Neill en avait fait usage, alors que ce n'est pas un ancien.

- Oui, mais c'était dans des circonstances particulières. Il ne faut pas que vous oubliiez qu'à ce moment la, il était comme un ancien. Il avait, pour la deuxième fois, toute leur connaissance dans la tête. C'est quelque chose dont il faut tenir compte. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous ou moi ayons ce pouvoir, qui me serait bien utile par moment.

- Hors de question que vous demandiez à Clara de vous aider.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas fait un bilan sanguin complet.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Mais revenons-en aux pouvoirs des anciens.

- Vous ne m'avez pas raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Clara.

Il lui raconta l'histoire en détail.

- Et après elle n'entendait plus rien ?

- Venant de moi ? Rien du tout.

- Et ça, juste après qu'elle vous ais dit d'arrêter ?

- Oui. Vous pensez à quelque chose ?

- Et bien, en prenant en compte notre conversation de tout à l'heure, je me demande si…

- Si quoi ?

- Et bien, si ce n'est pas vous qui avez mit une barrière entre votre esprit et celui de Clara, et non pas l'inverse.

- C'est impossible…

- Vous ne savez pas encore que rien est impossible ?

- Je veux dire que c'est elle qui à le pouvoir…

- Mais comme vous l'avez remarqué tout à l'heure, nous ne sommes pas tellement différent des anciens. Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas lire dans les pensées, mais vous pouvez peut-être empêcher les gens de lire dans les vôtres.

- Je m'en serai rendu compte quand même…

- Pas forcément. Ca c'est fait dans votre inconscient. Et c'est très dur de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans l'inconscient des gens.

- Je croyais que c'était impossible.

- Major, vous avez déjà entendu parlez de Freud ?

- Il a écrit un bouquin sur l'interprétation des rêves ?

- Major, Freud est celui qui a « inventé » la psychanalyse. Le rare moyen d'arriver à l'inconscient est d'interpréter les rêves et les lapsus.

- Donc il est possible qu'inconsciemment j'ai mis une barrière entre Clara et moi.

- Vous voyez, quand vous voulez, vous pouvez vite comprendre. Je ne veux pas vous mettre à la porte, mais j'ai du travail.

- Je vais passer voir Clara.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Au fait, John…

Il se retourna.

- Demain matin, je veux vous voir dans cette infirmerie.

- Pourquoi ? Je vais bien…

- Je veux juste mettre mes dossiers à jour, ce qui veut dire que j'ai besoin…

- D'un bilan sanguin complet.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie en maudissant ce satané médecin écossais qui était sûrement en train de rire de sa tête.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	25. réveil

**NOTE :** Je suis désolée, mais ce week-end je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi, à cause de l'organisation d'une compétition de judo, et de cette compétition. Et cette semaine, je ne vais pas encore avoir trop de temps à consacrer à ma fic (les études avant tout, c'est pas avec mes fics que je vais gagner ma vie….). Donc quelques petites perturbations pendant encore une semaine, une semaine et demie (et oui, mon anniversaire approche aussi !), mais après tout devrai revenir à la normale…

**NOTE POUR SOLENE : **Je suis contente que tu te régales… Je sais que ce sujet te plait, et c'est grâce a toutes tes infos que j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de convenable… Des bilans avec Carson j'en ferai bien tous les jours moi, mais c'est tout le paradoxe des militaires. Le gène ATA, je crois que c'est un des sujets les plus durs à aborder, puisqu'on ne sait pratiquement rien sur ça (a part qu'il a été découvert par Carson, et qu'il permet d'utiliser la technologie des anciens…).

Tu peux dire que tu aimes autant de fois que tu veux, ça me motive d'autant plus pour continuer. Pour la suite, désolée de t'avoir fait patienter… Merci pour ton soutient, je suis vraiment très heureuse de te connaître…

--------------------------

Elle se réveilla à l'aube. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle avait dormie. Elle entendit les légers ronflements de John. Elle se demandait quand il était rentré dans la chambre. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, ni se mettre au lit. Il n'avait pas du vouloir la réveiller. Elle repensait à la journée de la veille, qui lui avait parue bien longue. Elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir une petite conversation avec John. Et soudain, elle se rappela leur petit rendez-vous après déjeuner, et ce qui allait se passer cet après-midi là. Elle se demandait si elle allait pouvoir assister à la petite fête, avec tous ces gens. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait entendre, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de rater ça. Et John lui en voudrait sûrement si elle n'y allait pas. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui en parler sans rien révéler, et elle voulait que ça reste une surprise. Elle sentit qu'il bougeait. Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait se réveiller, mais il se mit juste sur le dos. Elle se blottit contre lui, et se rendormie, en pensant que cet après-midi là, il deviendrait son colonel.

---------------------------

- Quand elle s'éveilla à nouveau, la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le sourire de son futur mari.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris si bêtement ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es belle quand tu dors ?

- Ca veut dire que quand je suis réveillée je suis moche, c'est ça ?

- Non, tu es toujours belle.

- J'aime les réveils comme ça. Il manque juste une petite chose.

- Quoi ?

- Ca.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa.

- C'est pas mieux ?

- Si, tu as raison.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton programme aujourd'hui ?

- Hum, étude de dossier, étude de dossier, et étude des plaintes de Bates.

- Tu as oublié notre petit rendez-vous.

- Comment l'oublier ? Par contre j'ai ce satané bilan sanguin complet avec ce médecin écossais de malheur.

- Vous, les militaires. Vous êtes capable d'aller affronter des bestioles qui vous prennent votre force vitale sans dire un mot, mais quand il s'agit de faire quelques piqûres, c'est une toute autre histoire…

- Ce n'est pas le fait de faire des piqûres qui me dérangent, c'est le fait que ça soit Carson qui les fasse. Je suis sur qu'il fait exprès de me faire mal.

- Pourtant il est très gentil avec moi.

- C'est parce qu'il t'aime bien, et que tu es enceinte.

- Non, c'est parce que je ne le contrarie pas.

- Non, c'est parce qu'il t'aime bien.

- Tu ne serais pas jaloux ?

- Non, tu m'as juste dit que tu le trouvais plus sexy que moi, et que si tu avais été avec lui tu ne l'aurais jamais quitté pour moi.

- C'est qu'il est serait vexé notre petit major… « Si », mais je ne suis pas avec lui, mais avec toi. Le plus important c'est le présent, non ?

- Oui et ben quand même…

- Tu veux vraiment t'aventurer sur ce terrain la avec moi ? Tu risques de ne pas en sortir vainqueur, parce que, je te le rappelle, c'est deux ex à toi qu'il y a sur la base, et pas une ex-hypothétique petite amie.

- Je te signale qu'il y a un ex à toi sur cette cité, et j'ai trouvé qui sait.

- Franchement, pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous… Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai trompé avec Daniel, je te signale, mais toi qui m'as trompé avec Erika.

- Tu vas me le rappeler combien de fois ? Je croyais que c'était oublié…

- Primo, c'est toi qui as commencé. Deusio, j'ai dit qu'on tirait un trait sur le passé, pas qu'on oubliait. Et terzo, elle ne t'a pas oublié, et elle compte bien te récupérer.

- Mais elle n'y arrivera pas.

- Et comment tu vas faire pour l'en dissuader ?

- Tu m'as montré une super technique qui va plaire au sergent Bates. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ton pouvoir.

- Aurait-il des choses à cacher ?

- Bates ? Le mec très à cheval sur les règlements ?

- Et alors, tout le monde à son petit secret…

- Et c'est quoi le tient ?

- Si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus un secret… Et toi, le tient ?

- Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer.

- On y va ? Parce que je commence à avoir faim.

- Tu vas t'en sortir ?

- J'ai bien réussi à bloquer tes pensées, je pourrais bien bloquer celle des autres.

Ils partirent vers le mess. Une fois à l'intérieure, il repéra Erika, et le sergent Bates. Il prit Clara dans ses bras, et l'embrassa comme elle l'avait fait dans la salle d'embarquement. Toute l'attention se tourna vers. A ce moment là, Clara repoussa John, et partit du mess en courant. John lança un regard hébété, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il vit Daniel passait à coté de lui. Il regarda Erika, qui avait l'air vraiment contente.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	26. révélations

**NOTE :** Merci les filles

**NOTE POUR SOLENE : **C'est vrai que l'infirmerie d'Atlantis, c'est le lieu où on rit le plus…Lol Moi je voudrai bien faire mes visites médicales avec Carson, au moins je n'aurai pas besoin de prendre de rendez-vous avec le psychologue de la fac…

Ouai, ils ne parlent pas beaucoup du gène, et puis moi et les sciences, on est pas très copains, alors j'invente…lol

Merci pour ces compliments, mais il ne fallait pas… Qu'est-ce qu'a pensé Erika ? Si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus une surprise…

Je m'éclate toujours autant à écrire, mais c'est le temps qui me manque. Le pire, c'est que mes chapitres je les écris assez rapidement, je les ré écrie pas cinquante fois (même si parfois je devrai…). Enfin bon, en ce moment c'est un peu dur de jongler entre mes exposés et ma fic…J'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux, et je sens que ce soir encore je vais aller me coucher tard…

**NOTE POUR SADY : **Supprimer Erika ? J'y pensais avant même qu'elle existe réellement… Mais si je la supprime maintenant, comment je fais pour la suite ? Mais pourquoi pas pour la suite ? J'ai encore mieux que les wraiths, tuée par l'esprit de Clara (j'avoue, j'ai trop lu Harry Potter !lol)

--------------------------

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'en voulait trop d'avoir fait ça. Pas à cause du baiser, il avait aimé ce baiser, le meilleur qu'ils aient jamais échangé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse. Mais il doutait que ce fut à cause de ça Il devait y avoir autre chose. Quelque chose qui été lié à la progression de son pouvoir. Il la vit s'approcher. Il recula instinctivement jusqu'à la porte, et sortit le plus rapidement possible. Il alla dans le bureau de Clara, mais elle n'y était pas. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, quand il bifurqua vers les quartiers de la cité. Il entra dans sa chambre, et ce qu'il vit lui fit le même effet qu'une bonne gifle en pleine figure.

- Clara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ah non, tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi. J'en ai déjà assez avec lui…

- Qui ?

Il tourna la tête, et vit le docteur Jackson. Mais ses yeux se ramenèrent aussitôt sur le lit. Clara avait l'air passablement énervée.

- Ca a recommencé, c'est ça ?

- Oh, arrêtes de faire les innocents. Ca ne s'est jamais arrêter, et tu le sais très bien, monsieur-je-bloque-mes-pensées.

- Vous le lui avez dit ?

- Parce que tu crois que je n'aurais pas pu m'en rendre compte toute seule ? Tu as peut-être bloqué tes pensées, mais pas les autres. J'entends encore tout.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussé tout à l'heure ?

- Non c'est pour autre chose.

- Clara, tu dois faire comme si…

- Non, Daniel, j'en ai marre là, des faux-semblants et de faire « comme si ». Comme si j'étais quelqu'un de forte qui peut tout supporter. Comme si je n'avais pas peur de ce qui pourrait arriver dans un futur plus ou moins proches. J'en ai marre de faire comme si tout allait parfaitement bien, et que j'étais tout le temps heureuse. De faire comme si la présence sur cette cité de Chaya et d'Erika m'indifférait. De faire comme si j'étais heureuse ici. De faire comme si j'avais des amis. Et j'en ai marre de faire comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normal.

- Mais tu es quelqu'un de normal. Tu devrais te calmer, tu aurais les idées plus claires.

Elle cria à Daniel.

- Je suis calme, et je n'ai jamais eu les idées aussi claires. Toi aussi tu crois que je deviens folle, c'est ça ? De toute façon, c'est ce que la plupart pensent, en plus du fait que je sois un monstre de la nature.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Trouve-moi une personne qui ait pensé ça

- Toi, John. Tu l'as pensé, et ne me dis pas le contraire, je t'ai entendu.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule.

- Ne t'approche pas et ne me touches pas.

Elle se tourna, et baissa la tête. Les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. John s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Daniel sortit discrètement de la chambre. Il pensait que si quelqu'un pouvait ramener Clara à la raison, c'était bien John. Ce dernier se demandait depuis combien de temps Clara gardait tout ça en elle. Il caressait ses cheveux. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son cou, et il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts, les muscles tendus de Clara. Ses mains remontèrent doucement jusqu'à ses joues, et il essuya ses larmes. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêter de pleurer. Il la dirigea lentement vers le lit, et ils s'assirent. Il la serra fort contre lui, comme si cela pouvait la protéger. Il embrassa ses cheveux. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient encore embués. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle captura ses lèvres, et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle. Ce fut John qui brisa le premier le silence qui s'était à nouveau imposé entre eux.

- Et tu comptais aller où ?

- Nulle part.

- Oh, et c'est pour nulle part que tu avais besoin de ton sac avec tout tes vêtements ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu avais envie de me quitter.

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux de Clara. Il se maudit intérieurement.

- Oh, John, je suis…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Il s'avança vers elle, et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais jamais du m'emporter ainsi, et vous dire tout ça

- Mais si tu ne t'étais pas confiée à Daniel et à moi, à qui l'aurais-tu fait ? Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.

- Mon amour, je te fais confiance, je ne voulais pas te surcharger de mes problèmes, alors que tu en as déjà assez avec ton poste sur cette cité.

- Clara, cette cité, et mon poste, comme tu dis, passeront toujours après toi. Tu m'es plus précieuse que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, et je ne te laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi, à cause de cette cité, ou de ton pouvoir, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Je me fiche du reste, tant que je t'ai toi.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, et l'attira à elle. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, et elle se blottit contre lui.

- Au fait, tu n'as pas un bilan sanguin à faire ?

- Tu me demandes de choisir entre toi et Carson ? Mon choix est tout fait…

- J'ai un marché à te proposer. Tu m'accompagnes à l'infirmerie, tu fais ton bilan sanguin, et tu pourras savoir c'est quoi le sexe des bébés…

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de le savoir ?

- Tu fais ton bilan sanguin, et tu assistes à l'échographie. Et Carson ne me dira qu'à moi le sexe.

- De toutes façons je devrai faire mon bilan sanguin.

- Oui.

- Bon ben autant savoir le sexe en même temps.

- Pour tout à l'heure…

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave…

- Bon, ben si tu veux pas savoir comment tu peux être plus sexy que Carson, tant pis pour toi…

- Et comment je dois faire ?

- Tout de suite ça t'intéresse, hein ? Tu mettras ton uniforme pour notre rendez-vous ?

- Mais je suis déjà en uniforme…

- Je parlais de ton uniforme officiel.

- Oh, je vois…

- Oh, non, tu ne vois rien du tout…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit repas en tête-à-tête, ce midi avec moi ?

- Tu es sur de n'avoir qu'un repas en tête ?

- Et ben, un repas c'est un bon début, et plus si affinités.

- Bon, et bien il n'y aura pas d'affinités, comme ça, on n'ira pas plus loin…

- Tu n'as pas envie ?

- Pas après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté…

- Et je ne suis pas prête à le faire. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, demandes à Erika ce qu'elle a pensé pendant que tu m'embrassais.

- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée là dessus. Tu sais quand elle est censée partir ?

- Ses travaux ont pris du retard, donc elle doit rester un peu plus longtemps. Et bien sur, Elisabeth a accepté…A ton avis, si je l'envoie aux wraiths comme nourriture, ils nous laisseront tranquilles ?

- Clara…

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	27. échographie

**NOTE :** Merci pour les reviews… Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic…

**NOTE POUR SOLENE : **Hé mais c'est vrai que t'es sadique avec elle… Quoique ton idée me plait assez… Si je pouvais faire ça à quelques personnes que je connais…lol

Ahh la grande question, est-ce que John s'améliore ? Cette question je me la pose à chaque nouveau chapitre, à me casser la tête pour savoir comment je peux mettre ça, mais apparemment, pas besoin de me creuser la tête, puisque ça apparaît alors que ce n'était pas dans mes intentions…

**NOTE POUR SADY : **Toujours aussi rapide à envoyer des reviews…lol

Ouais, et quand ils voient qu'elle survie, elle devient leur reine, et là c'est la galère pour Clara…lol

--------------------------

- Quoi ? Ils devraient être contents les wraiths, qu'on leur envoie de la nourriture, et sans rien demander en échange, en plus. Et elle ne me manquera pas beaucoup...

- A moi non plus, mais quand même…

- Au fait, quand as-tu rendez-vous avec Kate ?

- Tu es vraiment là pour me rappeler toutes les mauvaises choses…

- Non, juste pour te rappeler tes rendez-vous. Et je te rappelle que c'est elle qui décidera quand tu repartiras en mission. Et le plutôt sera le mieux.

- Tu entends quoi par-là ?

- J'aime quand tu es là et que tu t'occupes de moi, mais à petite dose. Et te voir tourner comme un lion en cage, je crois que ça énerve un peu les gens que tu vas embêter… Au fait tu lui as parlé de tout ?

- Oui, je pense que je n'ai rien oublié…

- Et tu lui as parlé de nous ?

- Ca, ça ne la regarde pas. Et puis, il n'y a aucun problème entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah non, aucun problème. Mis à part le fait que tu n'arrives pas à aller au-delà d'un baiser avec moi.

- Eh, là ; c'est toi qui as pas voulu. Je voulais te faire plaisir…

- John, tu ne dois pas me le proposer pour me faire plaisir, mais parce que tu en as envie. Tu sais très bien que j'attendrai.

- Oui, mais ta patience a des limites, et les tiennes, on les atteint vite…

- Tu crois que j'irai voir ailleurs ? Il faudrait déjà qu'on veuille d'une femme enceinte du plus haut gradé militaire de la cité…

- Ah, parce que si on te disait oui, tu ne dirais pas non ?

- Tout dépendrait qui me dirait oui…

- Imaginons que ce soit un médecin écossais, ou un certain archéologue…

- Il faut vraiment que tu repartes en mission. Là, ça devient urgent. Heureusement que Teyla est sur le continent, et Ayden en mission, parce que sinon…

- Ils doivent revenir aujourd'hui tous les deux…

- Tout ça ne nous fait pas aller à l'infirmerie…

Elle se leva et baissa la tête.

- Bon, tous les deux, vous vous calmez, j'en ai déjà assez avec votre père…

- Ils bougent ?

- A ton avis.

Il fut sur pied en deux secondes. Il posa sa main sur le ventre rebondi de Clara. Clara passa sa main par-dessus, et le dirigea vers l'endroit où elle ressentait les mouvements.

- C'est marrant.

- Parle pour toi. Bon allez, on y va ?

- Tu as vite repris de l'aplomb.

- C'est peut être parce que quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peut m'arriver…Quoique je sais pas si je peux avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui a peur des piqûres.

- Je n'ai pas peur des piqûres Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout…

- C'est ce qu'on dit. Allez hop, on y va.

Dix minutes plus tard, John avait fait son bilan sanguin, et il observait l'écran de l'échographie.

- Bon, ils ont l'air en bonne santé, tout à l'air de bien aller…

- Ils sont vraiment comme ça ?

- Non, non, c'est un film qui a été fait, et qu'on te projète. Bien sur qu'ils sont comme ça mon cœur.

- Et vous pouvez voir les sexes ?

- John, on se calme, une chose à la fois. Vous êtes surs de vouloir connaître le sexe ?

- Bien sur qu'on est surs, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

- Et bien, en fait je crois que… Bien sur que je veux le savoir.

- Bon, alors, voyons ça… Il y en a un la, on le voit très bien. Vous aurez au moins un fils…

- C'est vrai, je vais avoir un fils ? Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Je ne vois rien.

- Approchez-vous. Regardez, là, vous voyez le cordon ombilical ?

- Le machin qui remonte, là ?

- Oui. Et regardez, juste en dessous, on voit très bien le sexe du bébé.

- Salut fiston. Tu as vu chérie, c'est notre garçon.

- Oui, John, j'ai vu. Mais pousse-toi un peu, que Carson puisse voir le deuxième bébé.

John recula de deux pas pour laisser de la place à Carson.

- Si vous pouvez encore attendre quelques minutes, les clichés vont sortir…

- Les clichés ? Mais vous ne nous avez pas dit de quel sexe était l'autre bébé…

- Oui, John, des clichés, pour que vous puissez montrer à tout le monde votre fils, et votre fille.

- Oh, non, pas une fille. Si elle est comme sa mère, tous les garçons vont se retourner sur elle.

- Avec un père comme toi, je crois pas, non, ils auraient bien trop peur. Et tu vois d'autres femmes enceintes ici, toi ?

- Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Avec tous les couples qui sont en train de se former, je crois que j'aurai bientôt plus d'échographies à faire… Bon, vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

Clara se dépêcha et revint vers les deux hommes.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué.

- Vous le seriez aussi à ma place.

- Et votre dos ne vous fait pas trop souffrir ?

- Un peu plus que d'habitude…

- Je vous préconise quelques massages.

- Dites-lui ça…

- Mais je t'en fait quand tu veux… Et je veillerai aussi à ce que tu te reposes…

- Je crois que ça va aller mieux, maintenant… Je ne pensais pas de le redire un jour, mais tu es un génie, John.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Clara souria et regarda Carson. Il lui fit un sourire complice en retour.

- Je crois que je n'aurais plus à vous prescrire d'aspirine…

- Apparemment non.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

- Si tu savais…Mais si tu n'as pas encore compris, c'est que tu as un super sens de l'observation pour un militaire…

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	28. concours

**NOTE :** Merci pour les reviews… Encore un chapitre, je sais, je ne tiens pas le rythme prévu, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir de moins en moins de temps, et j'avoue qu'en ce moment je bloque un peu au niveau de cette fic, du fait d'un passage qui m'obsédait depuis quelques jours, c'est à dire l'accouchement de Clara, qui est maintenant tapé et qui va rester pendant quelques temps bien au chaud dans mon ordi (et oui, il reste au moins trois mois et demi de grossesse à Clara, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur faire faire pendant tout ce temps ?)

**NOTE POUR SOLENE : **C'est vrai que là, son cerveau n'est pas sur le mode « on », mais il vient d'apprendre le sexe de ses bébés. Et puis il faut l'imaginer avec les photos dans ses mains, il suit pas vraiment la conversation entre Clara et Carson… Mais c'est vrai qu'il se rend utile parfois…lol

**NOTE POUR IDRIL : **C'est vrai que ca doit être mignon tout plein (non, je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, et je suis pas prête d'en avoir, il faut d'abord que je trouve le père et que je continue mes études…). Et puis, j'imagine bien John en papa poule…lol. Ben si c'est John qui a fait ce qu'il a fait, Carson et Clara ne peuvent pas lui cacher… Sinon, ils lui cachent des choses, comme ce que j'ai dit à propos de John il y a de ça quelques chapitres, et quelques petits secrets entre amis, mais rien de bien grave… Si tu veux savoir ce que tu as loupé, ben il faut que tu lises ce chapitre…

**NOTE POUR DARTH-ABBY :** J'espère que tu te soignes et que tu vas mieux… Heureusement que j'ai pas pu poster un chapitre par jour par manque de temps, tu aurais été surchargé, là, je crois…lol J'espère que ma fic va continuer à te plaire…

--------------------------

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir leurs amis les attendre. Personne n'était censé être au courant. Mais Carson avait du vendre la mèche, vu le sourire qu'il faisait.

- Alors ? Filles ? Garçons ? Ils sont en bonne santé ? Vous avez des photos ?

- Alors, Rodney, dans l'ordre, ca nous donne une fille, un garçon, ils sont en parfaite santé, et c'est John qui a les photos, il ne les a toujours pas lâchées.

- Voilà mon fils. Et ma fille.

Il passa les photos à Rodney. Elles passèrent dans les mains de tout le monde.

- Rodney, ne regardez pas ma fille comme ca.

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes en train de mater ma fille.

- John, elle n'est même pas encore née. Et si tu commences comme ça, comment ca sera quand elle sera ado.

- Elle restera enfermée dans sa chambre…

- Je crois que tu rêves là. Déjà qu'elle sera enfermée dans la cité, tu crois quand même pas que ma fille restera enfermée dans une chambre ? Je crois que tu peux toujours rêver…

- Et qui va m'empêcher de l'enfermer dans sa chambre ? Toi peut être ?

- Je n'ai peut être pas la force physique pour t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai d'autres arguments en poche…

- Je voudrais bien savoir lesquels…

- Oh, tu le sauras, mais pas devant tout le monde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Tout le monde souria à la remarque.

- C'est pas que vous m'embêtez, loin de là, mais j'ai pris du retard sur mon travail. Et je ne suis pas la seule. A tout à l'heure.

Elle avança de quelques pas et se retourna.

- Au fait, John, n'oublie pas notre petit rendez-vous, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit sur comment être plus sexy que Carson…

Elle se retourna et partit.

- C'est quoi cette histoire sur être plus sexy que Carson ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas Rodney…

Il rendit les photos à John, puis ils partirent tous. Au moment où il tourna les talons, John fut arrêter par Carson.

- Major, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Un jour, Clara m'a dit qu'elle vous trouvait plus sexy que moi. Apparemment c'est une histoire d'accent.

- Oh, ca a sûrement un rapport avec le concours.

- Ouai, je crois bien. Mais vous êtes au courant de ça ?

- Vous savez tout le monde passe un jour ou l'autre à l'infirmerie. Alors, à force, on sait à peu près ce qui se passe dans la base.

- Oh. Et vous savez qui a gagné ?

- Ca vous intéresse tant que ca ?

- Non, bien sur que non. C'est juste à titre d'information.

- Je crois que la plus à même de vous répondre, c'est Clara. Apparemment elle ne serait pas étrangère à la naissance de ce petit « concours ».

- Ma Clara. Impossible. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre… Tout compte fait, je retire ce que je viens de dire. C'est tout à fait son genre. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas votée. Parce que c'est elle qui prend les votes.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, elles en étaient à la demi-finale. Mais elles ont ajoutées un participant de dernière minute, le docteur Jackson.

- Et qui sont les autres en lice ?

- Vous, Rodney, le sergent Kruck (1), et moi.

- Je crois que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Clara. Au fait, c'est quoi cette chose que vous me cachez ?

- Vous n'avez vraiment rien remarqué ?

- J'aurais du ?

- On va mettre ca sur le compte de l'échographie. Mais vous ne vous êtes pas aperçu d'un changement chez Clara ?

- Maintenant que vous le dites, elle a les cheveux un peu plus court qu'avant, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un secret…

- Major, faites fonctionner un peu votre cerveau, et vous verrez que ca va beaucoup mieux.

- Je ne vois pas… A moins que. Mais bien sur, je suis vraiment bête. La seule chose pour laquelle vous pouviez lui prescrire de l'aspirine…

- Vous voyez quand vous voulez.

- Mais comment j'ai fait ca ?

- Sûrement durant votre petit show au mess ce matin. Elle n'a pas du s'en rendre compte avant l'échographie, vu la façon dont elle est partie. Et depuis, elle n'avait du être qu'en votre présence ou celle du docteur Jackson. Elle n'a pas du supporter les pensées d'une certaine personne, ou même de plusieurs…

- Vous croyez qu'elle va m'en vouloir si je vais la voir maintenant ?

- Je crois que vous devriez attendre qu'on aille manger.

- Mais si elle ne vient pas au mess ?

- Oh, elle viendra, de gré ou de force, mais elle viendra. Et puis, elle sait qu'après, il y aura votre rendez-vous. Je crois que ca va vous faire du bien à tous les deux de vous retrouver un peu seuls.

- Mais il n'y a pas de problèmes entre nous. Elle vous a dit qu'il y en avait ?

- Bien sur que non. Mais je veux dire qu'ici, c'est différent de sur Terre. Nous sommes confiner sur une petite partie de la cité. Et les couples ne peuvent pas forcément se retrouver un peu tranquille sans qu'on vienne les déranger.

- Vous avez l'air d'en parler par expérience. Aurait-on une futur madame Beckett sur cette cité ?

- Ce n'est pas encore dans nos priorités…

- Et je peux savoir qui c'est ?

- Non. On ne veut pas que ca se sache pour l'instant. Enfin, il y a une personne au courant, mais on sait qu'elle ne dira rien.

- Et comment cette personne l'a-t-elle su ?

- Parce qu'elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées…

- Je crois que ma discussion avec Clara va être des plus intéressante…

- Dommage que je ne sois pas là pour voir ça…

- Heureusement que vous ne le serez pas. Sinon ca ne serait pas aussi intéressant.

- Désolé d'interrompre cette discussion, mais je crois qu'il y a un problème avec le sergent Bates et le docteur Maini, et ils réclament tous les deux votre présence, major.

- Je crois que je vais y aller… A plus tard Carson.

- A plus tard.

- Vous avez peur de ce que le sergent pourrait faire au docteur ?

- Oh, non, j'ai plus peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire à lui… Mais expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**

(1) Le sergent Kruck est un personnage de Solène. Je te remercie de me l'avoir prêter. Pour ceux et celles qui ne le connaissent pas, je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller d'aller lire les fics de Solène, et en particulier _Trauma_, qui est centré sur ce personnage.


	29. rendezvous 1

**NOTE :** Merci pour les reviews… Oula, ça y est mon exposé est passé, mais ce n'était pas extra... Vous croyez que c'est parce que je pense trop à ma fic ? Je devrai freiner un peu, non ? Je plaisante, bien sur...

**NOTE POUR SOLENE : **Papa super protecteur, John, wiii et pas qu'un peu... Kruck dans un tel concours, moi je le vois bien, si, mais peut être que je l'idéalise trop... Attends, je viens de réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire, et je retire, je l'idéalise pas...lol. Un concours marrant d'autant plus que Clara en est l'instigatrice. Et puis, mine de rien, ça à l'air de les intéresser ces mecs...lol

**NOTE POUR IDRIL : **Tu as déjà compris pas mal de choses. Mais en relisant bien ce que Carson a dit, tu devrais bien trouver, non ? Sinon, je te donne la solution au prochain chapitre (à moins que ce chapitre soit très long, et que j'en arrive aux explications aujourd'hui !)

**NOTE POUR DARTH-ABBY :** Père typique des séries pour ados... Mouais, mais il va calmer le jeu, ça sera un père plutôt cool, mais quand même protecteur envers sa fille (comme mon papa !). Ta vu, aujourd'hui ya encore un chapitre. Je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme à peu près normal, je pense... Mais il faut te soigner, je voudrai pas que tu prennes trop de retard...lol

**NOTE POUR SADY :** Quand ses enfants seront nés, je suis en train d'y réfléchir... ET oui, petite apparition de Kruck dans la fic, parce que tout le monde l'adore, non ?

--------------------------

- Clara, Bates, dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. John n'avait pas l'air très content.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend à tout les deux ?

Ils commencèrent tout les deux à raconter leur histoire quand le major les stoppa.

- STOP ! Un à la fois s'il vous plait. Et allez directement à l'essentiel. Sergent allez-y.

- Il y a que depuis que Clara est entrée dans la salle de contrôle, tous les appareils se sont détraqués.

- Alors, premièrement je ne vous autorise pas à m'appeler Clara, il n'y a que mes amis qui m'appellent comme ça Deuxièmement ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre incompétence fait que vous n'arrivez pas à prendre soin d'appareils beaucoup plus vieux que vous.

- Clara ! Bates vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

- Non.

- Bon, et bien l'affaire est close. Et je ne veux plus attendre parler de la moindre altercation entre vous. C'est clair ?

- C'est tout ?

- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, sergent ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il serait préférable que le docteur Maini se tienne loin de la salle de contrôle.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je lui interdise l'accès à la salle.

- C'est vrai qu'elle ne pourrait plus venir vous voir dans votre bureau.

- Vous entendez quoi exactement par là, _sergent_ ?

John était debout, derrière son bureau, les mains sur ce dernier.

- Que vos sentiments personnels vous aveuglent, et vous empêchent d'être objectif.

- Oh, la bourde... amie, j'ai pensé tout haut ?

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous relever de vos fonctions, étant donné que c'est le docteur Weir qui a pris cette décision. Mais sachez que votre attitude fera l'objet d'un rapport, vous pouvez en être certain. Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau.

Bates le salua, avec un « a vos ordres » à la clé, puis sortit sur un signe du major. Clara s'apprêta à tourner les talons, mais John la retint.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de technologie qui s'affole quand tu es dans les parages ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Clara, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, je ne suis pas un idiot, j'ai remarqué. Et c'est pire quand tu es en colère. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

Elle était déjà en colère par l'attitude de Bates, mais la réaction de John mit le feu aux poudres.

- Je viens de te le dire, je n'en sais rien. Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à t'arranger avec Bates, je suis sure qu'à vous deux vous trouverez une solution, et qu'en prime je ne pourrai plus rien faire. Je suis sure que sur ce point vous vous entendrez très bien.

Elle partit encore plus en colère que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bureau. John pensa que si les portes pouvaient être claquée sur Atlantis, celle-là aurait volée en éclat. Il se dit que finalement il n'aurait pas du aborder le sujet, et que tout ceux qui allait contrarier Clara en auraient pour leur frais. C'était une vrai bombe atomique qui venait d'être lancée sur Atlantis. Et après ça, aucune chance qu'il la revoie au déjeuner. Il se demandait si elle allait venir à leur rendez-vous. Il repensa à ce que Carson avait dit, et il avait raison. Ca leur ferait sûrement du bien d'être un peu seuls tous les deux. Enfin tout les quatre si on comptait leurs deux futurs enfants. C'était décidé, si il le fallait, il la traînerait de force jusqu'à un balcon de la cité. Et puis, il la trouvait vraiment sexy quand elle était en colère. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'elle l'avait « engueuler » sur Atlantis. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Et ça avait tout arrangé entre eux. Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas cette fois ? Et là il regretta de ne pas être sur Terre, pour pouvoir lui offrir un beau bouquet de fleur, avec une boite de chocolat. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait mieux à lui offrir. Puis il se souvint qu'il lui avait promis un pique-nique. Si il voulait être prêt à l'heure, il fallait qu'il s'y mette tout de suite. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il fit la liste de tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se dirigea vers le mess, et se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu'il pourrait bien emmener à manger. Après dix minutes d'intense réflexion, et avec l'aide de Romain, leur super cuistot, et accessoirement un ami de Clara, il fit son choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se changer, et à retrouver Clara. Et aussi à trouver l'endroit où il allait l'emmener. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. Il n'eut pas à chercher Clara bien loin. Elle était allongée sur leur lit. Il croyait qu'elle était endormie. La voir comme ça lui donna l'idée de où l'emmener. Ca lui ferait sûrement plaisir. Il ouvrit l'armoire, et sortit son uniforme.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas du m'emporter comme ça

- Je comprends que tu sois sur les nerfs, avec tout ce qui t'arrives en ce moment.

Il farfouillait dans l'armoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Ma cravate. Tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

- Pousse-toi.

Elle se pencha vers l'armoire, et dix secondes plus tard, elle donna sa cravate à John.

- La voila ta cravate.

- J'espère que tu es prête pour notre petit tête-à-tête...

- Et tu m'emmènes où ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir. Il l'emmena vers un télé porteur. En chemin ils croisèrent Carson. John lui lança :

- Pas la peine de nous chercher, on va pique-niquer.

- Oh... Bon appétit.

Puis il entraîna Clara à sa suite. Il la fit entrer dans une petite pièce.

- Tu m'as fait quitter notre chambre pour une autre chambre ?

- Pas tout a fait. C'est une pièce qu'on a découverte il n'y a pas mal de temps, et tu vas voir. Assied toi sur le lit.

Il appuya sur un petit interrupteur, et les lumières de la pièce baissèrent, tandis que le plafond s'illuminait. On pouvait y voir toutes les étoiles que l'on voyait des balcons la nuit.

- La pièce ne doit pas être beaucoup utilisée...

- Assez pour que quelqu'un y oublie sa montre. Mais bon, passons. C'est vraiment magnifique. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais emmenée ici auparavant ?

- Parce que j'avais oublié jusqu'à l'existence de cette pièce.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, et ouvrit ses bras pour que Clara vienne s'y blottir. Après quelques minutes de silence, Clara posa une question qui la taraudait depuis pas mal de temps.

- Comment tu t'es décidé à venir sur Atlantis ?

- En tirant à pile ou face.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi.

- Alors, comme ça Carson a une petite amie ?

- Oui.

- Et je peux savoir qui c'est ?

- Non. Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire, et je ne dirai rien.

- Même pas à moi ?

- Même pas à toi. Et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je ne dirai rien.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Je l'apprendrai bien un jour ou l'autre, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Parce que j'ai fait une promesse. Et puis, ils préfèrent attendre que ce soit vraiment sérieux avant de le dire.

- Oh. Et depuis quand tu tiens toutes tes promesses ?

- Hé.

Elle le frappa légèrement, et il se mit à rire. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un couple. John fut étonné de voir qui formait le couple.

- Carson et ... ?

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**

Je vous propose un petit concours. Le premier, ou la première qui saura me dire qui est la petite amie de Carson, et quelle phrase du chapitre précédent lui a fait deviné, il/elle donnera les deuxièmes prénoms aux jumeaux (je rappelle, une fille et un garçon, sachant que leurs prénoms seront Alexandre et Elyse), et décidera de qui seront les parrains et les marraines.


	30. rendezvous 2

**NOTE :** Argh... Mais vous voulez que je m'arrache les cheveux alors que je sors de chez le coiffeur ? Nan mais oh, ça va pas les filles ? Alors une chose que je dois préciser **ELISABETH EST AVEC RODNEY, ILS SONT FIANCES ! **C'est clair maintenant ? Et Carson n'est pas du genre à piquer la fiancée d'un de ses amis... Nan mais vous êtes sures qu'on parlait de la même fic ? Le pire c'est qu'il y a quelques chapitres, Rodney parlait de ses problèmes de couple avec John ! Vous m'avez découragée là !

**NOTE POUR SOLENE : **Comme je viens de le dire, non Carson et Elisabeth ne sont pas ensemble ! Sinon, moi ze veux le même que John !

**NOTE POUR KAYSA 12 : **Carson et Bates ? Hum, non, j'aime trop Carson pour lui faire subir ça ! Moi je verrai plus Bates et Kavanagh ensemble !lol

**NOTE POUR ADA :** Carson a bien une petite amie, mais non, ce n'est pas Elisabeth. Bien sur qu'il ne restera pas seul, ce serait malheureux quand même !

**NOTE POUR IDRIL :** Alors, pour ce que John a fait, en fait, Clara a capté les pensées des gens du mess, et en particulier celles d'Erika, et ça ne lui a pas trop plu, étant donné qu'elle pensait à l'époque où John et elle faisaient des choses pas très catholique !

John doit être plus que sexy en costume officiel. Il devrait l montrer comme ça dans la série.

Alors, je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à te dire. BRAVO. Tu es la seule qui est retenue qu'Elisabeth et Rodney étaient fiancés. Pour Teyla, en fait elle est avec Ayden (j'ai du le mentionner vite fait il y a un certain temps). Et tu as gagné le droit de choisir les parrains et les marraines, ainsi que les deuxièmes prénoms des bébés. Tu as tout compris sur ce point là (ouf tu me rassures !), et tu as tout expliqué. On doit avoir l'esprit aussi tordu l'une que l'autre là...lol Bon, j'attend tes propositions...

--------------------------

Carson était devenu rouge pivoine.

- Oh, désolé de vous déranger dans votre petit tête-à-tête.

- Bah, on n'était pas dans une situation compromettante. Au fit, je crois que ceci vous appartient Carson.

Clara lui tendit la montre qu'elle avait récupérée par terre. John était encore interloqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- John, ça va allait. Tu vas t'en remettre ?

- Non, mais j'arrive pas à y croire. C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Vous vous moquez de moi, la ? Il y a une camera cachée quelque part.

- John, nous comptons sur votre discrétion. On ne voudrait pas que toute la base le sache.

- Oh, il va se garder de dire quoi que ce soit. N'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si je le disais par mégarde ?

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « faire chambre à part » ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret sera bien gardé.

- Mon cœur, on devrait peut être leur laisser la place. Je crois qu'ils seraient plus tranquilles ici.

- Mais...

- John, on va aller autre part. On reviendra ici une autre fois.

Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et se leva. Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit.

- Bon d'accord. Mais c'est parce que c'est vous Carson ! Et vous et Chaya vous n'avez pas intérêt à oublier que vous nous devez un tête-à-tête.

- Oui, et n'oubliez pas l'heure !

Après cette dernière recommandation, Clara et John sortir, laissant les deux tourtereaux en paix.

- J'arrive pas à croire que c'est deux-là soient ensemble.

- Et qui aurait cru que nous deux allions nous remettre ensemble ?

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- J'ai envie de danser...

- De danser ? Et tu veux faire ça où ? On n'a pas de musique...

- Et qui te dis qu'on a besoin de me musique pour danser ? Je plaisante, viens j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans la chambre.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en train de danser sur l'un des balcons de la cité. Puis ils s'assirent par terre, et contemplèrent le paysage. Au bout de vingt minutes, Clara se mit debout, et tendit une main à John.

- Suit-moi.

- On va où ?

- Faire la fête.

- Et on fête quoi ?

- Tu verras quand on sera arrivés. Et si tu ne te dépêches pas, on va être en retard.

- Mais en retard pour quoi ?

- Tu vas le savoir dans deux petites minutes.

Clara l'emmena vers la salle d'embarquement. A quelques mètres de la porte, John la retint.

- Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il passa ses mains derrière le cou de Clara et accrocha une chaîne en or.

- Oh, John, il est magnifique, mais c'est celui de ta grand-mère.

- Oui, et je suis sur qu'elle t'aurait adorée. Et puis, ce n'est pas trop mon style de bijoux, et tu seras bientôt une Sheppard.

- Bon allez, viens, ils ne doivent plus attendre que nous, là.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et ce que John vit l'interloqua. Il y avait plusieurs rangées de chaises installées, et une sorte de podium devant la porte des étoiles. Et une banderole FELICITATIONS avait été accrochée sur l'un des murs. John s'avança entre les rangées des chaises, et Clara s'éclipsa au fond de la salle, à côté de Daniel. La cérémonie débuta, et elle se finit une heure plus tard, suite à la promotion de pas mal de militaires, et en particulier à celle de John, promu au rang de lieutenant-colonel. Enfin Elisabeth les invita tous à aller au mess pour une « mini réception deux heures après le repas », dixit le chef scientifique de la cité. Tout le monde partit vers le mess. Il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques personnes dans la salle d'embarquement, dont John, Clara et Erika. Clara allait s'avancer vers John, quand Erika s'approcha de lui. Clara décida de rester dans l'ombre, pour entendre leur petite conversation.

- Je n'ai pas vu ta fiancée durant la cérémonie !

- Et pourtant, elle était là, tu n'as pas du faire attention !

- Oh, je l'ai vu rentrer avec toi ; Mais après, elle s'est éclipsée avec ce docteur Jackson. Je me demande si il n'y a pas plus que de l'amitié entre eux deux.

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

- Oh, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. Le colonel Sheppard aurait-il des doutes a propos de la fidélité de sa chère et tendre ?

- Je n'ai aucun doute à propos de Clara. J'ai une totale confiance en elle.

- Mais la question ne se pose pas. Je crois que c'est plus en le docteur Jackson que tu ne devrais pas avoir confiance. Je crois qu'il a des vues sur elle. Je l'ai entendu parler d'une femme avec le docteur Mackay, et je suis à peu près sur que c'était d'elle dont ils parlaient tout les deux.

Clara, ne supportant pas que l'on traite ainsi ses amis, sortit de l'ombre.

- Haha, vous êtes très drôle quand vous vous y mettez. Daniel et Rodney avoir des vues sur moi... Laissez-moi rire. Je vous signale que ce jour là, ils parlaient du chat, ou plutôt de la chatte de Rodney, qui avait eu une portée de chatons. Et John peut très bien avoir confiance en Daniel. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à faire des avances à une femme enceinte et qui aime son fiancé. Et je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de vous, et de vous voir tourner autour de mon fiancé.

- Mais je ne vois pas de bague de fiançailles à votre doigt.

- C'est parce qu'à cause de la grossesse mes doigts ont gonflés. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai me justifier devant vous. Je crois que dorénavant, on va se passer de votre collaboration.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vous qui décidiez...

C'est à ce moment là que John décida d'intervenir.

- Et bien, en fait, si, c'est elle qui décide, puisque c'est la responsable du secteur archéologie. Donc il suffit qu'elle dise un mot ou deux aux responsables civil et militaire, et demain tu repars. Sachant que je suis le responsable militaire, il suffira juste à convaincre Elisabeth, chose qui ne devrait pas être très difficile.

- Vous croyez vraiment vous débarrasser de moi comme ça ?

- Hum, oui, on le croit. Pas vous ? Maintenant, John, je crois que nous sommes attendus au mess. On y va ?

John lui fit un grand sourire et la prit par la taille.

- Oui, mon cœur, on y va.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**

Voila, je crois que c'est mon avant-dernier chapitre pour cette fic, après, je passe à l'accouchement de Clara (sinon, on n'y arrivera jamais !lol). Et ce ne sera pas une mince affaire, telle que j'ai commencé à l'écrire !lol


	31. fin

**NOTE :** Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fic... Merci de votre lecture et de vos reviews... Solène, je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire, après ce que tu m'as dit dans ta review ! Merci de me ré avoir prêter Kruck !

--------------------------

Ils sortirent de la salle d'embarquement et se dirigèrent vers le mess.

- Tu savais que j'allais être promu ?

- Oui, mon colonel... Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai autant insisté pour avoir ce petit rendez-vous ? Parce que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi peut-être ?

- Ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Si je te disais non, tu ferais quoi ?

- Je me dirais que Erika a peut être raison...

- Pense une seule fois ça, et tu verras qui est Clara Maini !

Ils se regardèrent et rirent. Ils étaient devant le mess. Ils entrèrent et repérèrent tout de suite leurs amis. Carson demanda à Clara si ils pouvaient se parler en privé. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des balcons.

- J'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de grave.

John ria.

- Rodney, vous croyez que si il avait quelque chose de grave à lui annoncer, il l'aurait fait durant une fête ?

- Non, bien sur que non, mais vous avez l'air de savoir ce qu'il a à lui dire.

- Disons que j'ai une petite idée...

- Et vous allez me donner cette petite idée ?

- Vous voulez vraiment que j'ai froid, seul dans un lit ?

- Ce qui veut dire que vous avez promis de ne rien dire. Mais si je vous promets que personne ne saura rien, et surtout pas Clara ?

- Vous êtes sur qu'on parle de la même Clara ? Je vous rappelle qu'elle peut lire dans vos pensées...

- Mais Carson nous a dit que son pouvoir était bloqué.

John allait répliquer quand quelqu'un l'interrompit.

- Oh, mais je suis sur qu'avec un peu d'entraînement et de concentration, elle pourra savoir tout ce que vous cachez, docteur MacKay. Au fait, félicitations colonel.

- Docteur Jackson, il ne manquait plus que vous.

- Jack s'excuse de ne pas être présent aujourd'hui, mais il avait rendez-vous avec le président.

- Vous le remercierez de ma part. Je suis sur qu'il n'est pas étranger à ma promotion.

- Ca faisait partie de ses dernières prérogatives de Général.

**AU MEME MOMENT, UN DES BALCONS DE LA CITE**

- Je voulais vous parler de Chaya.

- Carson, je vous respecte, et si elle vous plait, alors, je veux bien faire un effort. Je me suis peut-être trompée à son sujet...

- Vous feriez vraiment ça... pour moi ?

- Carson, vous êtes le premier ami que j'ai eu ici, donc oui, je pourrais faire ça pour vous.

- Mais vous aviez raison à son sujet...

- Comment ça ?

- Quand je suis avec elle, je ressens comme quelque chose de... malsain. C'est une vraie sangsue cette fille. Et je n'ai jamais été doué pour rompre.

- Je veux bien vous croire sur ce point là. Vous êtes trop gentil pour ça

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne veux pas trop la faire souffrir...

- Je crois que pour ça, c'est trop tard. Elle souffrira d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Vous n'avez pas une idée ?

- Si, j'en ai une, mais vous allez me prendre pour une méchante fille...

- Vous, pas de risque ! C'est quoi cette idée ?

- Comment elle réagirait si elle passait quelque temps sur Terre, avec mes meilleurs amis, après ce qu'elle a fait ?

Elle fit une petite grimace à Carson qui souria.

- Personnellement, je dirais que vous avez un esprit retord...

- Oh, ça, je le sais. Mais, au moins, ça l'éloignera pendant quelques temps. Et puis, elle se trouvera peut être un autre type, assez fou pour vouloir la garder avec lui. Sinon, je m'arrangerais pour que ça arrive, comme ça vous serez débarrassé d'elle, et vous pourrez vous retourner vers votre jolie petite infirmière, que vous ne laissez pas indifférente...

- Laquelle ?

- Ca, c'est à vous de le découvrir... Alors je parle à Elisabeth ?

- Bon, d'accord.

Ils rentrèrent dans le mess. A peine la porte était refermée, que Clara fut entourée de John, Daniel et Rodney.

- Alors Clara, comme ça tu recommences tes petits concours sur Atlantis.

- Comment ça, je recommence, Daniel ? Je te rappelle qu'au SGC, c'est Sam qui a lancé le « jeu ». Je n'ai fait que le reprendre ici...

- Tu ne nies donc pas ?

- Et pourquoi je nierai ?

Clara semblait s'amuser de la situation.

- Mais vous avez l'air bien curieux. Je croyais que ça ne vous intéressait pas...

- Oh, mais c'est juste à titre d'information que nous voulons les résultats.

- C'est ce qu'on dit ! De toute façon, vous ne les aurez pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle ne peut pas les donner si tout les « finalistes » ne lui demandent pas.

- Vous avez l'air bien au courant des règles...

- Nous avons aussi eu droit à ce « jeu » sur Terre. Qui est le dernier « finaliste » ?

John tourna la tête et lança :

- Sergent Kruck ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent et le sergent s'avança.

- Mon colonel ?

- Venez par ici deux petites minutes.

- Tout de suite mon colonel.

Il s'approcha du petit groupe. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

- Daniel tu me le paieras, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Toi aussi John, et ne prend pas ce petit air innocent...

- Mon colonel ?

- Allons sur la terrasse.

Ils sortirent tous.

- Sergent, vous savez sûrement à quel « jeu » s'adonnent les femmes de cette cité ?

- Elire l'homme le plus sexy d'Atlantis ?

- Oui, et nous avons découvert que le seul moyen pour nous d'avoir les résultats, c'est que tous les « finalistes » les demandent. J'ai aussi appris que ma chère fiancée était l'instigatrice de ce jeu.

- Et vous voulez des informations... Et si je suis là, c'est que je fais partie des « finalistes ».

- Ahhh vous les hommes, aucune pitié pour les femmes enceintes.

- Non, mon cœur, aucune pitié pour toi !

- John, je crois que la nuit va te paraître très très longue, tout seul dans ton lit...

- Tu n'oserais pas... En fait, si, tu oserais, mais tu ne le ferais pas...

- Bon, comme je dois encore parler à Elisabeth, je vais vous les donner vos résultats. Mais vous me promettez de ne plus venir me le redemander après ?

Ils se regardèrent tous et dirent :

- Promis.

- Bon, et bien, dans ce cas... Les résultats sont qu'il n'y a pas de résultat, puisque les votes ne sont pas encore clos. C'est si bête, à quelques heures près, vous saviez tout. Mais vous avez promis... Dommage.

Elle revint à l'intérieur du mess, et se dirigea droit vers Elisabeth. Elle lui parla de Erika et de Chaya, et elles se mirent d'accord. Enfin Clara pu s'asseoir 5 minutes.

- Alors comme ça, ce soir je vais dormir seul dans mon lit ?

Elle leva la tête, et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle se leva pour qu'il s'assoit, et s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle posa la tête au creux de son épaule, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il passait les siennes autour de sa taille.

- Si tu y tiens vraiment...

Elle releva vivement la tête.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Daniel...

- Hum, ça ne peut pas attendre un petit peu ?

Elle l'embrassa et lui dit :

- Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Mais tu peux venir si tu veux.

Elle se dirigea vers Daniel, suivit de près par John.

- J'ai appris que Chaya partait avec Erika et moi sur Terre ?

- Justement, est-ce que tu pourrais m'accorder une faveur ?

- Laquelle ?

- Trouve quelqu'un à Chaya, je sais que tu aimes jouer les marieurs...

- Mais...

- John, laisse-moi faire. Alors, c'est d'accord ?

- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser...

- Merci Daniel. Vous repartez demain à quelle heure ?

- A 9h.

Le soir, Clara organisa une petite fête de départ pour Daniel et Chaya. John lui avait demandé des explications sur sa demande à Daniel, et elle lui expliqua le fin mot de l'histoire. Le demain, ils vinrent tout deux dire au revoir à Daniel.

- On se revoit pour mon accouchement ?

- Je serai là...

- J'y compte bien.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que Daniel traversa la porte, précédé de Chaya et Erika **(1)**.

**FIN** (la suite dans la prochaine fic !)

**(1)** Qui reçurent en prime un coup de pied aux fesses de la part de Solène, pour les faire partir plus vite ! lol


End file.
